


Your Song (Klance song AU)

by BlueMetamorphoses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drama, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Multi, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMetamorphoses/pseuds/BlueMetamorphoses
Summary: Lance deals with the overbearing past that stopped him from ever wanting to sing again. However, he always missed the days in his musical career when he could express himself with his heart. One day he meets one of his old chorus mates in the street, Keith, singing just as angelic as back in high school. Keith offers to help Lance find his voice once again. How will these two overcome their obstacles to do what they love?*WARNING: hints of nonconsensual touching, self harm, suicidal thoughts*I do not own the characters of Voltron nor do I own the  songs.





	1. Chapter 1

When Lance was younger, singing had been his fate. His destiny, His every part of his soul. The rhythm, the melody, the harmony, the music notes, and the fascination of having to complete one song after the other. Music well...had created his very existence. 

He loved singing so much that he joined his high school chorus. He made friends with others who were just as passionate. Even when Band and Chorus had a collaboration concert, he'd hang out with Pidge, who played Clarinet, and Hunk, who played drums. 

They'd go out to eat after every concert, ready and excited for the next. One day, he decided to audition for a solo in the song, Joyful from Sister Act II in a Christmas concert. He was thrilled when he made the part but on the day of his concert...

Lance woke up to the sound of his alarm, the Yuri On Ice instrumental piano song. He slowly got up and looked around his room, which was filled with posters of different bands and singers. 

"Good morning, Beyonce, you're still looking hella fine," he greets as he shuffles off his bed. He looks to his right, taking in these gods. "Panic At The Disco, Set It Off. Bless."

 Lance grabs a towel and goes to his shower. Taking off his clothes, he looks at his chest, stomach, and arms.

The old battle scars remain on his body. "Hmm," Lance hummed as he looked up and down in the mirror. "I must've cut a bit too deep. I'm pretty sure these will not go away for years." He gets in the shower, thinking back to his past when he lost everything in seconds.

When he made it outside to get to school, he heard music coming from his direction. Going towards an intersection, He noticed people from his school passing out flyers. "Must be the musical club," He thought. He took a closer look at a boy who was next to the people passing out flyers.

"Wait isn't that--" He froze, looking at the gorgeous being who was singing so beautifully. 

His hair down his back, red trench coat with fur on his hood, his pale skin that was soft and glistening in the morning light. Not to mention his eyes-oh god his eyes- purple lilac that could make you stare for hours without realizing time even passed. This man was perfect. 

"Keith," he accidentally called. Keith turned towards him as he continued singing. His eyes widened and turned right back to the audience that circled him on that corner sidewalk. His face looked like it turned pink for a split second, going back to the previous posture as if Lance hadn't called him at all. 

Lance sat in his classroom, thinking about Keith. "He had a mullet before...how the hell did it grow out so nicely," Lance questioned himself as he cut off the teacher's voice. College sure is weird. He never knew people can become even BETTER than how they were in high school. 

Sure Keith was already beautiful then, but how he looks NOW? Who the fuck was high school Keith? He doesn't exist anymore.

Lance was appalled that he even complimented his former chorus rival. They hated each other to the max, trying to out-voice each other in every song to cut off the other. Sure they only were forced to hang out because their mutual friends were Pidge and Hunk, but they still argued no matter who they were with and wherever they went. 

After remembering those moments in the chorus, he remembered the accident. He also remembered his heartbreak and everything in between that was caused by THAT event.

 He laid his head down on his desk, trying to not cry and remind himself that he must keep this walls up. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

"boop," Lance randomly heard someone say as he was poked on his head. He was a bit angry. Not only because someone disturbed his nap, but also because they are "booping" his head. He groaned loudly to show that he wants to be a loner.

"Aw, baby lance is sappy because he wants his nap," he heard some other people say. He hmphed and turned towards the aggravating voices. A face with glasses was all in his space staring at him with a smile. "Well too bad, get your bitch baby ass up so I can go get my frappe," they said. He sat up quickly and looked at the two, finally waking up fully.

"Oh, hey hunk," Lance happily greeted. Hunk happily waved back. He looked down to meet the eyes of Satan. "Pidge," Lance said in monotone. "failure," they greeted back.

"Lance, do you want to go hang out at Starbucks with us," Hunk asked. Lance did his perfect pretend smile. "Yeah, let's go." He grabbed his things, shoving them in his book bag carelessly and heads out the door with them.

.....................

"You saw WHO," Pidge questioned. Lance put down his caramel cappuccino. "Yeah, I saw him singing on the street, he looked amazing," Lance explained. Hunk took another sip of his Pumpkin Spice Latte and put it on the table. "Does he still have the.." Hunk slowly asked. "Nah, his mullet grew out, it's down his back now actually," Lance answered. He wasn't going to mention how Keith looked gorgeous and was an angel in his eyes. That's too awkward.

"So, I hear you're talking about me," a voice spoke from a short distance. Lance froze, wide-eyed and quickly turn around. Those lilac eyes from that morning stared in his, piercing into his soul. "Ke-"

"HOLY SHIT IT'S KEITH," Pidge interrupted Lance as she hopped out of her seat to give him a hug. Keith chuckled as he returned the hug, giving a wave to hunk as well. Lance glares at Pidge. They notice, but continue hugging Keith anyways.

"Where the hell have you been," she asked. "uhh..busy I guess," Keith answered. Lance stared at Keith as he continued talking to Pidge. He could see through Keith's lies, there is more than just "busy". He wants to pry but decides not to. Lance does the same thing, and he also prefers no one to know his inner thoughts.

"Sharpshooter," Keith says. Lance stops spacing out. "I know I'm hot, but I'd appreciate if you did not stare." Lance gets flustered and looks back at his Cappuccino.

"I wasn't looking at you, first of all," he lied."And sharpshooter? It's been a long time since I've been called that."

Lance drinks half of his cappuccino and hands it to Keith. "You want my drink Samurai, it's mixed with the ingredients of boyfriend material."

Keith's face turns red as Pidge laughs and Hunk covers his face and shakes his head, saying "Annnd there's our Lance."

Keith grabs it from him. He sits next to him in the booth and twirls his tongue around the straw before indirectly kissing his cappuccino, eyeing at Lance. Lance's mouth agape, mentally blessing this boy. "Uh, guys let's not," Hunk cringes and sips on his drink.

Hunk looks at his phone and checks the time. "Oh no, we're going to be late," Hunk cries. He quickly stands up from his seat and grabs Pidge. "HUNK IF YOU WON'T LET ME GO-" Hunk blurs out Pidge's voice by saying his goodbyes. "Nice seeing you again Keith, let's hang out together later ." Keith and Lance smiled and awkwardly waved them goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while of Keith and Lance silently playing on their phones, Lance decided to speak up. 

"You're a terrible liar," he said. Keith looked up from his phone for a second. "You are too," he replied. Lance sat there, shocked by Keith's reply. Was it really that noticeable? How did he know? What if Pidge and Hunk saw through him and are worried?

 Keith noticed Lance being close to panicking, slightly shaking in his seat. He decides to not be too pushy, Lance could break down if he went any further. Keith sighed and put his phone down.  "So, I noticed you called me this morning."

Lance stopped overthinking and took a deep breath. "Yeah, you were just so blindingly beautiful that I needed to get your attention," Lance says as he sparkles. Keith gets flustered instantly, looking down shyly. It was just so cute that Lance got flustered with him. "I-I'm just kidding," Lance murmured. 

"Anyway, I didn't know you still sing," Lance mentioned. Keith looked up from the table and his face softened. Lances heart fluttered - just a little- when he saw a side of Keith he's never seen. Not even back in high school.

"Yeah, as you well know, I'm in the Musical Club," Keith answered. He sits up and turns to look at him. "I adore it, actually. Being on stage, singing the songs you practiced and worked your ass off for, the crowd looking at you in admiration. And the music-wow the music is just..it's a part of me. I wouldn't give it up for the world."

Lance sat there listening to Keith, thinking about how he gave up singing for good. He also thought about that day, of course, he wouldn't share that experience just yet.

Music is a part of Lance, he knows. He can't run away from music, it's everywhere. Running from music was like running from himself. But, he preferred it that way, better than him singing as if that incident never happened.   

"Do you still sing," Keith asked. Lance cut off all those thoughts at that moment. A Barista dropped her glass cup and a loud shatter was heard throughout the restaurant. "Uh..no actually," Lance replied. 

"Why not," Keith asked, still smiling. He looked at Lance, noticing he was ready to cry. Keith grabbed Lance's hand at that moment and dragged him out of the restaurant. 

Keith pulled him, running down the street to a playground along the way. Lance did not look up a single moment, ready to break down instantly. 

They both sat down under the climbing dome. Keith looked at him and reflected on himself. He remembered when his mother would sing whenever he was sad or in pain before she became an alcoholic and drug abuser.

She was someone who healed her son, to someone who beat her son. She'd scream saying he looks just like his father, making scars and cigarette burns on him until the resemblance was gone.

Even then, he still loved her.

She was his world, his guardian, above all his mom. He couldn't hate her. She committed suicide much later, leaving him behind. His dad? Well, who knows where he could be.

But Lance here, curled in a ball, breaking down was just like how Keith was when she added more cigarette burns in his arms. Keith couldn't let this happen. Not this time. And so, he did what his mother did, he sung.

_**Just close your eyes** _

Keith hesitated singing, did Lance need this?

**_The sun is going down_ **

He only met him today for two years back in senior year of high school.

_**You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now** _

Lance slowly looked up, crawling to Keith and looking into his eyes. This is the real Lance. The Lance who have had so many walls up, and is slowly opening the small door to get inside.

**_Come morning light_ **

Keith grabs Lance and hugs him. As corny as this was, Keith didn't have any other options. For some reason, he couldn't just let him break. Of course, Keith admired him. He looked up to him back then. Lance never noticed either, he was still a bonehead.

**_You and I'll_ **

He then remembered how much he crushed on Lance back then as well. Lance's music was what attracted him at first, but then his personality and his looks came as a package.

Keith crushed on him so hard, that Lance became his priority over those four years in high school. But then, after the Christmas concert, Lance stopped coming to chorus practice.

**_be safe_ **

Keith later found out that Lance quit chorus. No one explained why. His heart shattered, but he knew he must go on, become a legacy for his mother. For Lance as well.

**_And_ **

Keith slowly started patting Lances head, stroking his hair.

Lance already cried, broke down, and shook like a chihuahua. Keith's heart broke just watching Lance be like this.

He decided that whatever was hurting Lance, Keith will be the paladin to chase the monsters away. Keith also realized something: even when Keith tried to forget him, he still liked Lance.

**_Sound_ **

_~Song: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift Feat. The Civil Wars~_


	3. Chapter 3

Lance woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He turned in the bed, seeing Keith sleeping soundly next to him. Lance almost squealed, but he remembered what happened last night.

\-----------------------------------------

After Lance stopped crying, Keith took Lance home. Lance told him the way of course and insisted that he didn't need to take him home. Keith walked him home anyways. As Lance said his goodbyes to Keith when he made it to the stairs, he checked his pockets for the keys. He struggled to look for them once more, getting irritated. 

"You want to stay at my place tonight," Keith asked. Lance was going to say no, but there was nowhere for him to sleep anyways. "If it's about your keys, we can go to Starbucks in the morning to get them. I work there in the morning." Lance narrowed his eyes.

"So _THAT'S_ why you were coincidentally over there today," Lance said. Keith chuckled. "Well, you're not gonna kidnap me or rape me. I guess I don't really have an option either." 

Lance followed Keith to his house. He wanted to just sleep on the couch, but Keith did not have one. Keith explained that he prefers sitting on the floor to watch TV than something useless like a couch. Lance never knew how weird Keith really was, but that's what made Keith more interesting. Lance laid on the bed and hugged a pillow. It sure as hell smelled like Keith, lilac-like his eyes.

Keith took off his shoes and went into his bathroom to take a shower. Lance thought about telling him his past. Keith already saw him break down, what else could he lose at this point?

Lance squealed and shoved his face into the pillow once he remembered how lame he was crying at a children's playground. "Are you okay," Keith asked. Lance turned around.

Keith had a towel around his waist and another towel in his hand. His upper body was....quite built actually. The hair down his back became a messy bun. Lance looked at every part of his body. The abs, biceps, his thick thighs, his waist, and most of all his-

"Uh, Lance," Keith called. Lance snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, did you say something," Lance asked. Keith knew Lance was staring. Knowing him, of course, Keith decided to tease him. He pulled off his hair tie to let down all of his slick black hair. He walked towards him, crawling on top of the bed. Lance was pushed down and Keith was on top. 

"I asked," Keith started, looking deep into his eyes. "Are you okay?" Lance couldn't answer. He just couldn't. Not with this sexy beautiful man staring at him with such desire.

Lance unconsciously touches Keith's hair, twirling it in his fingers. He gently tugged on it, pulling Keith down. Keith slowly got closer to Lance's face and-

The phone went off. Keith got up and answered the phone. "What the fuck do you want," Keith answered, glancing at Lance.

Keith went to the living room continuing his conversation. Lance tried to process what the hell just happened. Keith came on to him. TO HIM.

Lance's face turned dark red as he took off his shirt and snuggled in the covers. When Keith came back, he put on his boxers and braided his hair to sleep. He turned off the lights and slowly got in the bed, trying not to wake Lance. 

"I want to tell you why I quit singing, but I'm not ready yet," Lance confessed. Well, screw trying to not wake Lance up since he was still awake anyway. Keith sighed and looked into his eyes. Those eyes were filled with dread but tried to remain positive.

"Well, take your time. I won't push," Keith remarked. Lance scooted closer to Keith and put his hand on Keith's cheek. "Thanks for understanding." Lance smiled, and not just any pretend smile like he's seen before, a genuine smile of true happiness. 

When Lance was happy, he was beautiful. Keith knew he'd fallen in love all over again, taking in Lance's perfection from head to toe. If only he could hear the musical voice that made Keith fall for Lance in the first place. Keith then grabbed Lance's hand and held it.

 "I will help you sing again," Keith said. Lance froze. He wanted to sing again more than anything, but what if that incident happened again?

Lance stayed silent for a while, realizing that in the future he will succumb to his own soul once again no matter how hard he tries to avoid it.

Plus, Keith was here for him. He accepted him even when he didn't really understand why Lance left chorus in the first place. That was enough for him to at least try. He wants to do this for himself, for his family, and for Keith. Maybe, Keith was his savior. 

"I'd like that," Lance replied, quickly drifting off to sleep, hoping that this conversation was not a dream. 

______________________________________________________________________

Lance rose up from his pillow slowly and looked at Keith.

Keith's braid was undone, laying in all directions of his bed. Lance chuckled to himself about how cute Keith really was. Keith was still holding on to Lance's hand, keeping it close.

Lance leaned down. He wanted to tease Keith back for last night so he got near Keith's ear. "Wake up princess," He whispered. At that second, he got slapped in the face.

Lance fell backward and off the bed. Keith slowly got up after hearing Lance groan in pain. Keith sleepily rubbed his eyes and moved his hair out of his face. "Lance where did you go," Keith asked.

"Son of a bitch," Lance cried. Keith crawled towards the noise and saw Lance on the floor.

"Wow, you clumsy shit, how did you get down there," Keith asked innocently. "And why is your cheek red?" Lance groaned again, screaming "You fucking slapped me in my face."

Keith giggled and apologized. Lance grabbed Keith's arm to lift himself up, but that obviously went wrong.

Keith fell off the bed landing on Lance. His hands were on both sides of Lance's face. Lance smirked. "So....we're repeating last night. Wanna continue where we left off," Lance asked. Keith blushed at the thought, smacking Lance on the other side of his face.

Lance screamed and held both of his cheeks. "What the hell is wrong with you, that fucking hurt," Lance cried. Keith said sorry and got up from his spot.

He'd feel bad in normal situations, but Lance was flirting with him as he did with so many others back in high school. It honestly hurt a little, but as usual, Keith shoves those feelings down within.

Keith headed for the doorway. "What do you want for breakfast, sharpshooter," Keith asked. Lance sat on the bed. "I'll take anything honestly, I'm hungry," Lance answered. Keith nodded and headed out of the room.

He felt eyes looking at his ass, so he struts off into the living room and flipped his hair for full effect. Lance continued staring, mentally saying "Hot damn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith and Lance got the apartment key back from Starbucks. Lance said his goodbye and went home to take a nap. It was Saturday, so it didn't matter how long he slept really.

Lance thought about singing again with Keith. He's afraid most of all because he hasn't sung in a couple of years. What if he sounded terrible? At that moment, he got a text. Lance grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked the message. He smiled.

Keith: **_I'll come to your house after my shift next weekend. Choose whatever song you want and be ready to sing_** ~.~

Lance couldn't hold back how excited he actually was. He replied okay and went to bed for a nice nap. He can't wait to see how matured his singing may have become the last time he heard it.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was finally the day that Keith was coming over. They chatted a lot in massage and talked plenty on the phone. They got to know a lot about each other in just one week. Of course, Lance's occasional flirting and Keith's bold moments were in this. Such as:

Lance: **Do you have a band-aid?  I scraped my knee falling for you <3**

Keith: **aw, darling, you hurt your knee?  Damnit,  I honestly wish you'd be on them tonight when you give me a fellatio**

Lance: **0-0 you smooth mother fucker >\\\\\< you win this time**

Lance decided to take a nap to pass the day on so he can see Keith sooner. Speaking of Keith coming from work, Lance was glad he didn't need to work because he already saved his money throughout high school to last a while. Lance heard the door bell 30 minutes after waking up. He rushed out of bed and ran to open the door.

 Keith was standing there, breathing heavy and sweat down his forehead. "Sorry, there were too many customers so I was held back. I tried to get here as fast as I could," Keith explained.

Lance dragged Keith into the room and sat him on the couch. Keith glared at him for some reason. He then remembered Keith explained how much he hated couches.

"Please n-" before Lance could finish his sentence,  Keith quickly slid off the couch and onto the floor.

"You cannot and will not change the beast within," Keith demanded. Lance sighed. 

"Well, princesses should be allowed to be spoiled every once in a while," Lance said. Keith blushed and pouted.

"Anyways," Keith began. "What song will you sing and we'll start from there," Lance smirked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out once I start," Lance said. "But, you must sing with me." Keith stared intently, waiting for him to start. 

"Fine, Keith said. Lance smiled and took a deep breath. After a couple of minutes began to start. 

Lance: _**I look and stare so deep in your eyes**_

Keith's eyes widen. He shocked at not only the song choice but how deep Lance's voice got in only two years. It felt so..sexual. So hot. So much love and lust put into his voice. It's making him "Crazy In Love"

Lance: _ **I touch on you more and more every time**_

 _ **When you leave I'm begging you not to go**_  

_**Call your name two or three times in a row** _

Lance stops singing and looks up at Keith. Keith's face looks so...lustful. Like he wants it right then and there. But, he also wondered if his singing was terrible. Of course, he hasn't sung at all for years. These thoughts shut down when Keith begins to sing.

Keith: _ **Such a funny thing for me to try to explain**_  
_**How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame**_

Lance's eyes widen at Keith's voice. His singing is not as deep as his voice, which is quite surprising. Regardless, his voice was so captivating. It was like an angel possessing you and enveloping you in their wings, trapping you for eternity.

Keith: _**'Cause I know I don't understand**_

_**Just how your love can do what no one else can** _

Did Lance decide to join in together on the chorus because why the hell not? He needed to know how their voices collide as one, how powerful it can be together. His and this man's voice could take over the world together, well that's what he hoped.

Klance: _**Got me looking so crazy right now**_  
_**Your love got me looking so crazy right now**_  
_**Got me looking so crazy right now**_  
_**Your touch got me looking so crazy right now**_  
_**Got me hoping you'll page me right now, Your kiss**_  
_**Got me hoping you'll save me right now**_  
_**Looking so crazy in love, Got me looking,**_  
_**Got me looking so crazy in love**_

This was it. This is how Lance realized yet again that singing was a part of his life. Their voices gently touched hands, not clashed. Lance knew that their voice and maybe their soul were meant to become one. He also knew that because of this, he'll never let Keith go. Not a chance. Keith needed to be his, and his only. It became his life mission since then.

Keith: _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh no no oh oh oh oh oh oh oh no**_

_~Song: Crazy in Love by Beyonce Knowles (cover: Sofia Karlberg)~_

__________________________________________________________________________   
  


Keith and Lance finished the song together, realizing that they were both a bit too close to each other already.

Lance's arms were around Keith's waist, they were both staring at each other with love and desire. Keith wanted to kiss Lance but didn't really know if Lance felt the same way. Keith turned to look down at the ground.

Lance couldn't even think properly. The only thought was "kiss him you're already this FUCKING close".

~must be the klance fans from beyond the fourth wall~

As much as he didn't want to scare Keith away, his desires became his priority.

Lance used his right hand to gently pull Keith's face toward himself. Keith looked up into Lance's sky blue eyes. Lance remembered when he crushed on Keith a little bit back in high school. He hated his mullet, but that didn't matter much when every other part of him was gorgeous. They fought a lot, and Lance pretended to hate him so much. That crushing became just platonic friendship.

But now, was a whole different matter. Ever since seeing Keith last week, Lance couldn't really see him as a "friend" no longer. He liked him and was interested in him once again.

Lance leaned down slowly. Once Keith realized what was happening, he got on his toes and finished where they left off last week.

Keith's lips were so soft. It felt so good that Lance's body was getting hot. Lance grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, making Keith slightly moan in the kiss. They backed up into a wall, and Lance picked Keith up by his thighs. Keith's legs wrapped around Lance's waist, begging for Lance to kiss him more.

Lance asked for entrance with his tongue. Keith gave him permission by slightly part his lips. There was no point fighting for dominance because Keith waited so long for Lance to demolish him one way or another.

Lance carried Keith to his bedroom, putting him down on the bed and stripping off his own shirt. Keith looked around. "Cool room," he breathed. Lance unbuckled his pants. "Thanks," Lance said as he climbed on top of Keith.

They instantly went back to making out as he stripped Keith.

Lance wanted Keith, desired him with every fiber of his being. If someone dared to interrupt this moment he'd-

The doorbell rang. Lance kept kissing Keith and told him to ignore. Keith nodded. The doorbell rang once more. Keith groaned and told Lance to go answer the door. Lance got irritated and left to see who the fuck was again ruining his moment.

Keith sat there on the bed, breathing heavy and processing what happened. He got flustered and covered his face. Lance kissed him, not only kissed him but was incredibly hot the entire time. Keith never knew how sexy Lance really was, honestly.

He took this time to calm down and got up from the bed, only his boxers on. He went to the living room, seeing Lance sitting on the couch reading a piece of paper. Keith stood behind him and looked at the paper.

Dear Lance McClain,   
You have been invited to the State's Sing Off 2019. In the Sing-Off, you will compete with other contestants to the finals. In each round, the judges will choose a theme and you can sing any song within that theme. Deadlines for signing up for auditions is December 27, 2018. The winner will receive recognition from music studios all around the world, plus will be accepted into The Curtis Institute of Music, one of the most popular music schools in America and you don't need to pay a dime! You may have a partner, they will win the prize as well if they make the auditions to the finals. After signing up, you will get an audition date. We hope to see you there! For more information go to...

Lance crumbles the paper and throws it across the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith runs to get the paper and brings it back. He kneels in front of Lance, spreading the paper ball. 

"Lance," Keith started. "Don't," Lance pleaded. Keith was silent for a second, then decided to continue on. 

"Lance, this could be really good for you," Keith continued. Lance slowly shook his head, looking down at his fiddling thumbs. "I don't do singing concerts or competitions anymore," Lance explained. "I believe I told you this already."

"I know but-" 

"But nothing," Lance interrupted. "I want to sing again, but not for concerts or competitions. I lost so much last time-"

"The Christmas concert," Keith said. "What happened then?"

Lance sat there, not speaking. He didn't want the past to come back, not ever. Lance pushed Keith away gently. "I just can't talk about it," Lance answered.

Keith got irritated. "So, you're just going to sit, feeling bad for yourself and never sing like you used to," Keith asked. "I looked up to you. I thought you loved music just as much as I."

Keith wanted to stop talking. This isn't what he wanted to say. "What happened to the Lance McClain who sung through his heart? The one who had pride and dignity in his music? The one who wanted to go beyond the stars with his voice? If it's over some damn ignorant people, that's stupid. You're being selfish, you're not-"

"I LOST ENOUGH ALREADY," he screamed. Keith fell silent, shocked at Lance's outburst. "I-" Lance started. "I lost so much already. My confidence, my dignity, my passion, my family, my-" Lance cried.

Keith slowly sat down on the couch next to Lance. He tried to reach for Lance, only for Lance to slap his hand away. "Lance McClain is gone," Lance harshly exclaimed. He looked at Keith with pain and hatred, eyes watery and red. 

Keith's heart pierced when Lance looked at him that way. Keith knew he fucked up, regretting everything he said. Keith just finally got Lance back, only for him to be gone again.

"Do whatever you want, I'm going to bed," Lance said. He didn't have the heart to kick Keith out of his home. If he did, Keith wouldn't come back. Lance didn't need to lose anyone else. Lance stood up and head towards his room weakly, praying that his razor was still around somewhere.

__________________________________________________________________________

Lance curled in a ball in his bed. He couldn't find a razor, no matter how hard he desperately looked for it.

He took off his shirt and shuffled back underneath the covers. His heart was hurting. His chest was clenching in pain as he struggled to breathe a little.

He remained thinking about his past. The only way his torture went away, was when he sang. But, he promised himself to never sing again.

He remembered when he sang with Keith and broke his promise.

Keith sure knew how to break him, even his walls in split seconds. Lance shuffled to sleep.

After the weekend ended, Lance decided not to go to school. lance hadn't eaten for two days.

He didn't leave his room either, only walked to the bathroom that was in front of his bed and back.

Lance wondered if Keith left back home or not. That was the least of his concerns right now. He didn't care anymore. About where Keith was, life, everything.

Lance slowly sat up on his bed, staring at the wall. There was silence among his apartment room. He took a deep breath, ready to break his promise yet again.

 ** _Shadows settle on the place, that you left_**  
**_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness_**

He remembers the day he first met his former lover back in high school. He was gorgeous, like Keith, and treated Lance like a prince. He was stunning and the first thing he said to Lance was, "I love your voice, I'm a fan of yours."

 ** _Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time_**  
**_From the perfect start to the finish line_**

Lance loved him so. That lover held him when he was hurt, listened to all of his songs, kissed him in the sweetest ways.

Lance continues singing, thinking about his former lover throughout the song. They were a wild youth together. His lover played the piano, beautifully hitting each key. He and his lover together sounded like one.

 ** _Chasing visions of our futures_**  
**_One day we'll reveal the truth_**

He and his lover put their initials on Lance's first microphone.  
_L &L_  
Lance & Lotor

**_That one will die before he gets there_ **

Lance remembers the Christmas concert.

He continues singing, remembering the past moments. He begged Lotor to skip his shift at work to come to see Lance sing. Lotor would never refuse his prince, he loved Lance most of all.

 ** _And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one_**  
**_'Cause most of us are bitter over someone_**

Lance wondered where Lotor was when he got up on the stage to sing his solo. Maybe he was there and he couldn't see him. But, that couldn't be. Lance would notice Lotor miles away, where could he be?

 ** _Setting fire to our insides for fun_**  
**_To distract our hearts from ever missing them_**

Lance screamed and cried so much, learning that Lotor was killed in a car accident trying to get to his concert. There was a gift for him, a Beyonce poster that Lance wanted for a long time.

~ _yes, the same Beyonce poster from the beginning_ ~

Not only that, but a card telling Lance how much Lotor loved him and how proud he was of Lance. Lance started cutting after that, deeper and deeper so the pain could make him forget. He was so numb that he couldn't feel it. lance cut deeper and deeper and... He wanted to forget the dead body that laid on the road. He wanted to forget the blood smeared on the ground. He _had_ to forget the dead face that he couldn't recognize was Lotor's anymore.

**_But I'm forever missing him_ **

Lance's father found out that Lance was bisexual after watching him scream "I love you" to Lotor's crushed body. His father was so homophobic that he kicked Lance out of the house. His mother tried to convince his father not to abandon him, but Lance decided to leave on his own in the end. His siblings cried so much, begging their big brother to come back that day when he left. He missed his family. He missed Lotor so much, his touch, his hugs, his tease. He also missed his voice -god, his voice- that kept him warm and comforted, even if the world was against them.

None of this would happen if Lance did not sing at all.

_~Youth-Daugter~_


	6. Chapter 6

Keith slowly opened the door a crack listening to Lance sing. He knew this song and the sadness that it contained. He watched Lance painfully sing his song. He then remembered the Christmas Concert that started all of this.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance was crying and ran out of the theater when he got a phone call. Keith watched him run down the street. Later on that day, he saw on the news about a male teenager who had recently graduated from Keith's high school. He died in a car accident, only at the age of 19. Keith somewhat knew what happened. But, he didn't really think Lance and Lotor had an actual relationship. He saw them around each other at times, but never in a couple-way. That man was the reason why Lance wanted to sing, he could tell. And that man's death was the reason why Lance stopped.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Lance finished singing, Keith opened the door all the way. Lance jumped for a second and relaxed afterward. He knew it was just Keith.

"Are you here to put me down," Lance asked.

Keith sat down on the edge of the bed. "Lance, I'm sorry i-"

"I know you didn't mean it," Lance said.

"Everyone gets angry that way. My papa even did it when be found out I liked men. I was kicked out a few days after-"

"Lotor," Keith interrupted. Lance's spine shivered at the name. He hadn't heard anyone say that name since the reporters at Lotor's funeral.

"I actually...went through your phone at one point. You left it in the living room. I saw an old picture of you and him. I remembered him being on the news the day of the concert. His passing was the reason why you quit,  right?"

Lance nodded. "He was my world, my universe, he was just as important as music to me. We dated for over two years, met 5 years before then. He played piano, and I was a fan. One day, I sang my heart out after fighting with my dad about me wanting to be a singer. Lotor came into the room and said he was a fan of mine and hoped that I'd join the chorus to sing his songs."

Lance looked up, chuckling to himself. "No matter how many times I said no, he'd chase after me to the ends of the earth. I fell in love later on. He loved me too, and as he always said: he loved his prince the most. So, when he died... "

Lance stopped talking, choked on his held back emotions. Keith gave him a hug and began to talk about his past as well. About his mother, the cigarette burns the beatings.

"My mother had the most beautiful voice on earth when I was young. Dad was around and we were happy. She'd sing songs for me, sometimes we sang them together."

Keith paused, standing up to show his arms and back. "When dad left, this became the only thing she gave me. She sang no more. And later on she.." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"She jumped off a bridge while I was in the car. She locked me in there, making me sit and watch. I tried to break the window, anything to stop her on time."

Keith looked down, twiddling his thumbs. "And my dad, I don't know where he is."

Lance didn't realize Keith went through such a tough childhood. He felt guilty for getting angry at him and complaining to him. He also hated that his behavior made Keith feel forced to break down his walls to share something like this.

Hours passed and they laid next to each other, enjoying the silence for once. "You know," Lance started. Keith turned towards him.  "The reason why I'm so scared of singing for others is that I'm afraid that I'll lose them just like how I lost him. I'm scared, most of all, that I'll lose you too."

Keith held Lance close, kissing his forehead. "Lance, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you. Its impossible to lose me, as long as you let me in" Keith explained.

Lance began to cry, finally, the relief of pain is gone. The past no longer burdened his shoulders when he was with Keith. Finally getting those thoughts out of his head was not planned at all, especially telling them to Keith.

If Keith was willing to stay by his side, he didn't care about holding his dreams back anymore. Lotor wouldn't like to see him like this, nor did Keith. He'll follow his dreams not only for himself but for the both of them.

________________________________________________________________________________

Lance woke up, more refreshed than ever. He looked to the side to see Keith wasn't there. Was this all a dream? Lance felt instant despair at the thought. He got up and ran to the kitchen.

He smelled food, with the satisfying sound of sizzling. Lance's stomach growled loudly, of course, he'd be hungry after not eating for two days.

Keith was at the stove, making eggs, grits, biscuits, and sausage.

~ _eggs bacon grits sausage~_

Keith felt arms wrapped around him. He giggled.

"Good morning my goddess," Lance greeted. He moved Keith's hair away from his neck, kissing and nibbling the back.

Keith moaned softly, trying to push Lance away weakly.

"Do you want me to burn your breakfast," Keith asked.

"Why can't I just have you," Lance pleaded. "You're a whole full course meal."

Keith instantly blushed and pushed Lance away.

"Sit at the counter, I'm almost done," Keith demanded, trying to make his blush disappear somehow.

Lance exaggerated his loud sigh and sat at the counter on his stool.

Keith could feel eyes on him as if Lance was preying on him with a certain look.

"Staring at my ass isn't going to make me want to be your meal," Keith suggested. Lance puffed out his cheeks and remembered something.

"Why aren't you at work, and where were you during that weekend," Lance asked. Keith put the breakfast on their plates and brought it to the table.

"I actually slept on the floor, because I hate couches, during the night. I told my boss that you were sick and I needed to take care of you so I had the whole weekend off. I occasionally went out to get food for your fridge, since that bitch was empty, " Keith answered.

~ _this bitch empty--YEET_ ~

Lance nodded slowly. "Can we go out together for today," Lance asked. Keith shook his head. "Don't you have school," Keith replied.

"Nope, I have school on Monday afternoons, Wednesday mornings, and Thursday mornings," Lance answered. "It's fucking Tuesday. " Lance smiled in his seat and rocked side-to-side in happiness.

Keith sighed and put their plates in the sink after they were done eating. "Where do you want to go," Keith asked. "I want to go to....an amusement park," Lance answered.

Keith nodded and grabbed Lance's hand, dragging him into the bedroom. "Get dressed, I know the perfect place to go."


	7. Chapter 7

"No fucking way"  
"Yes fucking way," Keith answered.   
Lance stood in front of the entrance in awe.

There was a large music fair in front of them. People were everywhere, from children to adults alike. Roller coaster rides and hotdog stands filled the spirited atmosphere. Lance grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him to the first ride. It was one of those rides that made you sit in an airplane and fly in the air.

"I don't like heights, Lance," Keith exclaimed. Lance gently rubbed Keith's palms in circles with his thumb.

"Uh, what the fuck are you doing, " Keith asked. Lance chuckled and kissed Keith's hand, making eye contact as he did so.

"Making the fear go away," Lance answered. Keith blushed ear to ear until they got on the ride. Keith held on to Lance's hand tighter, silently saying his prayer to whatever God that may exist.   
"Relax, buddy, " Lance said as he laughed.

The ride began to go up and Keith was not having it. He squealed many curse words since the ride started. "Holy fucking quiznak shit bitch hell damn-"

Lance kissed Keith's cheek. Keith's eyes widened and glanced at Lance. "I'm here with you, remember, " Lance reminded. Keith felt complete relief from being told that.

No one was really there with him as he grew up. Sure, his mom was but only for a short while. Ever since she died, he had been on his own. No companions or friends of the sort.

He didn't even know any other family members, so he assumed they were dead. One other person was his legal guardian, Shiro, who worked too often in order provide for both of them.

Keith wondered how Shiro had been. Keith hasn't kept contact since he got into college. He kept a mental memo to call him when he gets home.

_____________________________________________________

"So do you prefer saying peanut butter and jelly or vice-versa," Lance asked as he offered Keith a bite. Keith grabbed Lance's arm and pulled it down more so he could bite the sandwich.

"What the hell? Obviously Jelly and Peanut Butter," Keith replied with his mouth full.

Keith continued walking until he realized that Lance wasn't walking next to him anymore. He turned around, finding Lance standing there and staring back at Keith.

"Holy shit he's going to be my bride," Lance thought. Keith tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Did I say something wrong," Keith asked hesitantly. Lance's face was a light tinted red.

"Uh, no actually I was looking at the big stage over there," he lied as he pointed towards the stage.

The stage lighted the darkness in the amusement park. There was a very large crowd in front of it. You could hear screams and cheers from where Keith and Lance were standing, which was pretty far. Keith instantly grabbed Lance's hand and dragged him towards the crowd.

When they made it, gasping for air from all the running they just did, they saw two people on stage. There was a white-haired woman with brown chestnut skin and a man with orange hair and an orange mustache. They both had microphones in their hands, hyping up the audience.

"How is everyone feeling tonight," the girl yells. "I'm Allura and this is Coran as your host for music bash!"

"Good evening everyone, today we're going to choose a participant from the crowd to sing us a song," Coran explains. "Who would like to volunteer?"

Many hands were up, pleading to be chosen from the audience. Keith dragged Lance into the front and pointed towards Lance. "

"THIS GUY WANTS TO GO," Keith cried loudly. "Keith no-"

"Alright then," Coran says as he hands the mic to Lance. Lance gets instantly pulled on the stage before he can even reject.

He is asked his name and he answers. "Everybody give Lance a hand," Allura yells as she and Coran leave the stage. Lance awkwardly stands on the stage. He looks down at Keith, who is smiling and waiting for him to sing.

With that kitten face, Lance just can't refuse Keith. "It's just one song right..," Lance mentally asks himself.

He takes a deep breath, knowing what song he should sing right away.

Lance: _**Boy, I can see the way you dancing, move that body**_

Keith grabs the microphone that was left on the stage and climbs on stage. There is no way in hell that he could miss a chance like this to perform a duo with his role model. Yep, as much as Keith hates admitting it, he looked up to Lance back in high school. Lance's voice was like an angel with a song. He looked up to Lance so much that he just had to become the rival. Lance misunderstood it back then, thinking that Keith hated him. Boy, was he wrong.

Lance: **_I know it's crazy, but I feel like you could be_**  
**_The one that I've been chasing in my dreams_**

Keith: **_Boy, I can see you're looking at me like you want it_**  
**_Oh, usually I'm like, "Whatever," but tonight_**  
**_The way you moving got me, "Where am I?"_**

Klance: **_It started when I looked in her eyes I got close and I'm like "_** ** _Bailemos_** ** _' Hey_**

Lance: _**La**_ _ **noche**_ _ **esta**_ _ **para**_ _ **un**_ _ **reggaeton**_ _ **lento**_  
_**De**_ _ **esos**_ _ **que no**_ _ **se**_ _ **bailan**_ _ **hace**_ _ **tiempo**_  
**_Yo solo la mire y me gusto_**

Klance: **_me_** ** _peque_** ** _y la invite:_** ** _Bailemos_** ** _? hey_**

Keith: **_So now we're dancing_** ** _un_** ** _reggaeton_** ** _lento_**  
**_Just get a little closer, baby, let go_**

~Reggaeton lento- CNCO, Little Mix~


	8. Chapter 8

Lance and Keith began dancing, feeling the music and singing together. This was mutually sensational. Keith pressed his back on Lance, both grooving to the song as if they were in their own world.

Keith:  ** _So now we dancing un reggaeton lento_**    
 ** _Just get a little closer, baby, let's go_**

The crowd cheered like never before. They were a lion hungry for more. The hosts both stepped onto a stage to ask a few questions. "THAT WAS INCREDIBLY AMAZING," Allura screams. The audience hollers louder but quiets down to hear what this talented duo had to say next. "What is your name?"

Keith and Lance glanced at each other and back to the hosts. "I'm Lance, this is Keith," Lance replied. Coran held the microphone towards Keith. "Is this you guys first time on stage together?"

"Uh, yeah actually. But, it certainly won't be our last," Keith answered. "We're participating in the State's Sing-Off 2019." Keith glanced yet again towards his companion. Lance looked down to the floor, playing with his fingers and squirming slightly in discomfort and anxiety. Did he really want to do this?

.

.

.

Keith scrolled through his iPhone while Lance sat on the floor in his thoughts.

"You know," Keith hesitated. He put down his phone and sat in front of Lance. His partner didn't bother looking up, still lost in the abyss of his mind. Keith's lips turned upward as he knocked his forehead gently on Lance's.

Lance made a small gasp and looked into Keith's eyes, keeping his forehead still touching.

"If you don't want to do this, you can always say no," Keith continued.

"How can I say no when you announced it on television already," Lance answered.

"Er," Keith started. "Uh sorry about that- I mean I got excited- I was too into it not that I'm making excuses it's just we are so good together and I thought maybe we could nail this I mean if you don't want to I get it god I'm just an idiot why do you even talk to me-"

Keith was shut down by Lance's lips. It was like being in the ocean, free and colorful. The salt was Keith's eyes and the fish were his friends. There were stars in the ocean from that very spark.

Lance backed away and giggled. "I'll do it," Lance confirmed with a small squeeze on Keith's hand. They didn't even notice they were holding hands. Keith's smile brightened like fire. It was blinding to Lances eyes and burning his heart.

 _"If doing this makes Keith this happy, I don't mind doing this a million times more,"_  Lance thought.

...

It had been two weeks since Lance decided to audition for the Sing Offs. Keith was strict on teaching Lance how to sing. Lance had a beautiful voice, but let's be realistic. Lance hadn't sung in three years, some work had to be done to get it back to par.

A lot of things changed since Lance met Keith last month. Lance's walls were slowly and safely coming down, the cutting ceased, and most of all Keith and Lance were getting closer. Lance hadn't been so happy in the last couple of years. This change really was good for him. Keith was like a daily dose of medicine; side-effects including happiness, confidence boost, sexiness, and a dash of gayness. Lance lived in peace thanks to the medicine.

Lance felt his phone vibrate beneath his butt. He was in class, but no one was to tell him he can't check his phone. Well, the teacher could but he had the willpower to be sneaky. He slowly took out his phone and checked his notifications.

_Pidgeotto added Keith, Hunkle Berry, and Beyonce's Bae into the group chat_

**Keith:** _... why is my name the only regular one _

Lance snickered quietly at Keith's message.

 **Pidgetotto** :  _Because you are lame, but not as lame as "Beyonce's Bae"_

 **Keith:**   _Who the hell is Beyonce's Bae???_

**Beyonce's Bae:** _ The one who had been taking good care of your disco stick, who the fuck else? _

**Hunkle Berry:**  Oh god please stop

 **Pidgeotto:**   _OOOOOO KEITH HAVE YOU AND LANCE BEEN GETTING BUSY :0 DETAILS! NOW!_

Lance blushed from ear to ear. He forgot he was in a group chat. Well, wasn't this embarrassing.

 **Keith:**   _WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!... Yet_

Lance squealed, he slammed his face into the desk. He could feel all his classmate's eyes on him, but he didn't care. Keith said YET. HE SAID YET! How can he remain calm at a time like this?

.

.

.

Well, Lance excused himself out of the classroom for making too much noise. He used the classic "I feel nauseous" excuse. Lance sat at a nearby bench under a tree. He took out his phone and glanced at the time. 2:34. He had plenty of time before going to work. Keith found him a job at a café to sing song requests from the customers. It had been great practice for him.

Now that he thought about it, Lance had plenty to thank Keith for. He found himself again, Keith had been there for him, listened to his complaints and comforted him. These were the things Lance truly liked about Keith. Loverboy Lance wanted to make it up to Keith.

..How about a date?

Lance opened his phone up again in the group chat. He scrolled up to where he left off.

 **Pidgeotto:**   _OH MY SCIENCE DID HE JUST SAY "YET"???_

 **Hunkle Berry:**   _Keith, Pidge, Lance, Why must we discuss this? Can't we talk about things that are not sexual? Like puppies or something? : (_

 **Keith:**   _Sorry Hunk, you're too precious for this world. Well, do you guys wanna hang out?_

 **Pidgeotto:**   _yeeees_

**Hunkle Berry:** _  I have the time _

**Beyonce's Bae:**   _Guys I can't, I have work. Go ahead without me._

 **Pidgeotto:**   _Gladly (lol jkjk)_

 **Hunkle Berry:**   _It's alright bro, I'll make you cookies, so you aren't left out_

 **Beyonce's Bae:**   _Bro... Keith's right, you are too precious for this world_

 **Hunkle Berry:**   _Aw, bro_

 **Pidgeotto:**   _What about MY cookies??_

 **Hunkle Berry** :  _You're hanging out with us, though_

 **Keith:**   _I'll meet you guys at the subway station. Lance, I'll be by your house tonight_

**Beyonce's Bae:** _ is there one night when you aren't? 😉 _

**Pidgeotto:** _ I ship it. Team KLance _

**Hunkle Berry:**   _UGH_


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you serious," Lance questioned.

He saw his crew sitting in a table closest to him. Pidge was eating a breakfast sandwich because she had every damn right to despite it being the evening. Hunk smiled with his BLT in hand. Keith just stared at him, and god he was gorgeous but not what's important right now.

"Keith told us where you work, so we decided to stop by," Hunk explained before taking another bite. Pidge nodded, food stuffed in their cheeks. That was gross. Lance sighed and sat on his stage. He noticed Keith didn't have food. "Why are you not eating, babe," Lance asked. Keith jolted a little and turned pink like strawberry milk. He looked into Lance's eyes. "Um, well, I was- you see- was kinda gonna-"

"Keith said he'll eat at your place," Pidge answered. Keith nodded his head rapidly. "If you don't mind," Keith added. Lance chuckled and pointed to the keys that were in Keith's hand. "Why wouldn't I let someone who has my extra apartment key eat dinner in my place?"

Pidge died right there. They covered their face and fell back into the chair, slowly sliding down it. Hunk rolled his eyes and took the last bite of his delicious BLT. "Pidge let's not-"

"YOU HAVE THE KEYS TO HIS PLACE," Pidgeotto squealed. Hunk sighed and kicked Pidge's leg from underneath the table. "Bro, this is cute and all, but I have a song to request," Hunk said softly. Lance smiled and did his famous hand comb to the back of his hair. "Uh, Bruno Mars Count on me please." Lance teared up, "Bro...thank you for choosing our song." Hunk did his most innocent and precious laugh as he watched Lance go up on his small stage.

"Alright folks," Lance happily exclaimed. There weren't many customers that day, however, it was a good amount for an audience. Many new and regular customers looked towards where Lance was standing. Lance hadn't had that many eyes on him since the Christmas concert.

Lance doesn't feel hurt about it anymore. He concluded that it wasn't his fault. The only regret is wanting to sing to Lotor one last time, but this was the fate decided for Lance. To move on, he needed to face it. He'll never forget the memories he shared with Lotor, but Keith is in his life now. Keith was not some replacement, but he had found love again as he let the regret from the death of Lotor release from his fingers.

"There is indeed a song request. If you know the song, please be free to sing along! You may also dance with a partner to make this more fun for both of us!"

 **Lance:**   _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you

Keith was his light in all of this. He'd do anything for the blue boy, Lance knew it. He didn't understand why though. It's not like Keith had feelings for him..right? They may have kissed, but what if Keith only did it in the heat of the moment? No, he held Lance's hand as well. But that was only for emotional support?? He noted to ask Keith later, praying it doesn't make their relationship awkward.

 **Lance:** _Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

 **Lance & Customers:** _You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
I'll be there~  
And I know I can count on you like 4, 3, 2   
You'll be there~  
cus that's what friends are supposed to do ah yeah

Lance saw Keith giggle at the ooo part. Keith's gorgeous smile made his heart stop completely like he was some sort of goddess. Maybe he really was in a way. Keith was a savior that Lance had been praying for this whole time.

Keith's hand was grabbed by Lance and dragged on stage. He could see Pidge take out her phone, possibly taking infinite pictures and videos. "No way out of this now", Keith thought. He swished with Lance as the music rung softly in his ears. This was something Lance and Keith really needed now: to enjoy each other's company. 

**Count on me- Bruno Mars**

...

Keith set his duffel bag full of clothes and textbooks on Lance's counter. "Sharpshooter," Keith called. Lance hummed in reply as he struggled to take off his Vans. Why are Vans always hard to take off?

"It is October," Keith said. "Uh huh," Lance answered. "The 23rd," Keith continued. Lance finally got his Vans off his feet and jumped into the couch, turning on the TV.

"Yep," Lance answered again. "My birthday," Keith finished. Lance continued searching through channels, not processing what Keith told him. "Oh great- wait, what!"

Keith snickered as he took off his shoes at the door. Once he got them off, he went straight into Lance's room and closed the door. He could hear Lance rush behind him, but he decided to punish him a little for forgetting. He locked the door and laid on the bed.

He heard knocking and a sigh of guilt from beyond the door. "Keith, buddy, my man," Lance apologetically said.

Keith heard a small thump on the door, assuming the cause was Lance's forehead. Lance slid down and sat on the floor, based on the sounds being heard. Keith found a portable compact disc player under Lance's pillow.

"Haven't seen these in ages," Keith thought. He grabbed one of Lance's albums and put it in. "I love Fall Out Boy." He put on the headphones and pressed play. Lance whined loudly from behind the door. "Keithhhh I'm sooorryyyy, open the doooor."

Keith turned the music up and danced on the bed.

 **Keith:** _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_  
Bury me 'til I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get ya outta my head

Lance squealed, "Oh god you're listening to my albums without my permission! Keiiiith, open the door!"

Lance turned the knob. Oh, it wasn't even locked. Keith made it sound like he locked it. That nice ass- He means asshole, that asshole. Lance rushed to Keith as he was jumping on the bed.

The tan Latino was not having it today. He grabbed that bouncy boy by his legs and picked him up. Keith squealed and tried to not fall off the angry boy. Lance put him down on the ground.

"No one ever listens to Uma Thurman without me got it," Lance declares. Keith laughed until his stomach began to hurt. He didn't remember having this much fun before. He could sprout his fun side without others being uncomfortable around him. This was nice.

"Anyways," Lance began. "Happy Birthday, that explained why you guys went out to my work, huh?" Keith laid on the floor, arms and feet all spread out. "Well, aren't you slow. If you're really sorry you would take me out on a date."

Lance's heart stopped. He gazed into Keith's eyes. Once the lilac eyes met the blue, Keith realized what he said. He stuttered, "W-well if you don't want to it's fine," Keith stuttered. Lance shook his head quickly with a strawberry face and answered, "I'd gladly take you. When and where?"

Keith pondered it for about 5 minutes. He grabbed his phone and typed away. After a few more minutes passed by, he showed his phone.

"I want to go here," Red concluded. Lance looked at the phone and smirked. "Alright babe," Blue answered. They spent the rest of the night watching horror movies, Lance being terrified and Keith analyzing the plot. Maybe horror isn't the best genre for this couple. 

 

** Uma Thurman- Fall Out Boy **

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extra chapter

**Warning: This chapter is a Lotor x Lance with a small dose of smut. You may skip it if the ship is not to your taste since it is only an extra chapter to the story and a memory fragment of Lance and Lotor being together before Lotor's passing. This takes place the morning before the Christmas concert. Please enjoy!**

**Lotor is 19 here, Lance is 18 here**

 Lance woke up with nothing but boxers on. He could feel dry drool on his face, his legs tangled with his lover- wait, lover? He opened his eyes, seeing a beautiful man with long hair spreading on the pillow he laid on. The man had his arms around Lance's waist. He was so gorgeous that our protagonist had to stare. He went close to his ear.

"My king, time to wake up," Lance whispered softly, but loud enough for Lotor to open his eyes. Lance's king sat up a little and rubbed the crust off his eyes. Lance giggled and threw his arms around Lotor's neck. "Good morning, love," Lance cooed.

Lotor moved in for a peck on the lips. "I'll leave early from work to see my doll sing," Lotor said groggily. "Are you able to stand?"

Lance looked at his lover with confusion until he remembered what happened that night. He was red from ear to ear, and his freckles made him look like a strawberry. Lotor chuckled. "You know, you were really rough last night. I wouldn't be surprised if your legs gave out before you make it to the shower," Lotor continued.

He scooched up to Lance's ear and whispered deeply, "Do you want me to clean you?" Lance covered his face with one of his hands and hit Lotor in the face with a pillow using his other. Lotor laughed wholeheartedly and tried to pull his flustered lover into his lap.

He gave a gentle hug from behind and rested his chin on his adorable boyfriend's shoulder. "Why do I even love you," Lance pouted, and he used the pillow to cover his face. Lotor gave a light chuckle, responding with a sweet hum. Lance could feel his heart pound in his chest. He was sure even Lotor could hear it. It was hard to not love a man like Lotor. He was charming, sweet, had a good sense of humor, and sexy as hell.

Something else of Lance was hard though, and it was starting to hurt. Lance groaned softly and tugged Lotor's hair a little. Lotor grabbed Lance's thigh roughly. "I don't think you want another round, my prince," Lotor reasoned. Lance nodded his head as he laid it back into Lotor's chest. His king nibbled his ear and whispered, "What if you're late to school?" Lance swiftly got up on his knees and turned around facing Lotor.

Looking down he replied, "Mama said she'll write me an excuse letter this morning if you get in traffic. This aching boner I have right now is what I call traffic. So, hurry up and fuck m-" Before he could continue his persuading speech, Lotor grabbed Lance by his arm and kissed him deeply. A loud muffled moan came from Lance's mouth. Lotor pulled Lance on top of him as he fell onto his back. His thumbs circled his prince's hip bones. Lance's giggle made Lotor's attention set on him. "You must really love me, huh," Lance questioned as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend sweetly. Lotor looked into the ocean eyes of his lover.

He remembered the time Lance was singing his pain out in the chorus room back in middle school. Lotor was in 7th grade while Lance was in 6th. The gorgeous (somewhat) stranger had such an angelic alto voice. Every high note made Lotor's heart go wild, it always had. He listened to some of Lance's songs from concert after concert in the past year. He was his fan and seeing his idol sing so close to him had been a dream. Once he got to talk to Lance and know him more, there was a long-lasting spark between the two. When Lance ran to Lotor's classroom and yelled "I think I'm bi for you," he knew Lance had to be the one. Sure, they fought sometimes over the years, but the spark never faded. The love grew stronger as their time together grew longer.

"Of course, I do," Lotor answered. "And I'll love you even more once you sing at that Christmas concert for me today. I'll have a gift to give you then." Lance was thrilled. "What did you get me," Lance asked frantically. "If you can last in this round then maybe I'll tell you," Lotor chuckled as he pulled Lance down gently.

Lance never got to see Lotor give him that gift. He had it handed to him, heartbroken, during the funeral instead.  


	11. Chapter 11

Their first date together finally began. Keith and Lance were both working a cold sweat, worrying a bit too much about how this date will go. They had been out together before, but only as friends. Lance looks at Keith's amazing outfit that just flaunts his beauty more than usual.

The shorter man had his hair in two French braids to the end. He wore a blue NASA shirt with shorts that stopped right below his butt cheeks. His shoes were black converse.

What made Lance have the worse self-control was HIS KNEEHIGH SOCKS. Keith already had great legs and it's not like Lance had a fetish for legs, but Keith's legs were so darn attractive in the socks. He just wants to spread them-

"Uh, is my outfit weird," Keith nervously asked, looking at his fingers as he played with them. Lance took in a short breath and looked opposite from where Keith stood.

"No, it looks really...really...great. Not trying to sound like a creep or anything," Lance tried to save himself from what he just said, stammering. Keith giggled and stood in front of Lance.

"Look me in the eyes when you talk. Haven't you been on a date before?"

Lance had been, but it's been years. His heart had solely belonged to Lotor then. He recalls going on a carnival date with him. That's when he got Lance a goldfish he had won. That goldfish was LJ, Lotor junior. LJ died 2 weeks after Lotor did. Funny how the events lined up during that terrible month of December.

"Haven't been in a long while," Lance quietly answered. Keith noticed Lance had been thinking about Lotor. Keith didn't understand what losing a lover was like, but he understood what losing a loved one was like. Samurai put out his hand for Lance. "Well, I'm here. Let's have fun." Lance was astonished.

"Yes, my darling," Lance snickered as he grabbed onto Keith's hand. Keith pouted for a second but started laughing afterwards. This was going to be a great time.

Their fingers remained laced the whole date.

After leaving the planetarium, it was dark outside. The stars shown brightly in the sky. "I never knew astronomy was so interesting," Lance whispered. Keith sat on a nearby brick wall, still holding Lance's hand.

"Yea, mom used to teach me about stars all the time," Keith explained. They stayed silent for the next 5 minutes, until Lance noticed something. He pointed towards a constellation in the sky. "what are those two," Lance asked. Keith looked at where he was pointing and smiled.

"That is Altair and Vega," Keith answered. Lance looked into Keith's eyes, pressing him to go on. "A weaver girl and a cow herder fell in love with each other. The girl's parents rejected their relationship."

"How come," Lance pressed on.

Keith looked back up at the stars. "Well, some say the girl was an immortal, and the parents would never accept a romantic mingling between mortal and immortal beings. The parents separated the lovers by carving a river between the two. One side had the boy with his herd, the other side had the girl with her loom. These lovers get to spend one night per year together. Yearly celebrations are designed around this story in China and Japan."

That story sounded a lot like Lance's. Mama would do her very best to keep Lance from being with Lotor, since it would be against his father's liking. They would sneak and meet occasionally, despite the numerous scolding his mama had for him when he got home. The only difference was his mom gave up trying to separate them once she met Lotor herself. She treated Lotor like her son up until his passing.

"Isn't that kinda sad," Lance asked. Keith turned his head towards the Hispanic boy. He noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"It isn't fair, Keith. Why couldn't they be together every day? That's so lonely."

Keith was caught by surprise. He hadn't seen Lance be this... vulnerable in a while. Not since after his hunger strike that lasted for two days. Maybe Lance had been healing since then.

"But, what mattered was that they still loved each other after so long. Just like... well," Keith stopped talking, hesitating on whether he should really say this or not. Isn't Lance still in love with Lotor? He knew Lotor was still in his mind, but what about Keith? Was Keith someone Lance wanted in his life, as a lover? He didn't know unless he tried.

"Just like me," Keith finished. He gazed into the blue boy's eyes. Lance's facial expression was unreadable. The stars reflected perfectly in his eyes, however. Keith wouldn't mind if his heart committed to Lance. He always liked Lance as a high school crush.

Knowing he hadn't changed much made Keith happy. His laughs still made his heart soar. His tears made his heart ache. His flirtatious attitude made Keith's heart thump rapidly, and the beautiful boy's kiss made Keith's heart stop. But was Lance really feeling the same? Maybe he'll know once Lance started talking.

"You really love me, don't you," Lance asked, chuckling anxiously. He had hopes that his samurai would say yes. Lance mentally noted that maybe that was too straightforward based on Keith's flustered expression. "Yes, I really do," Keith answered.

This was it. This is what Lance had been wanting, needing. Love from another, not just anyone but Keith. Keith's love was what kept him safe and enveloped in warmth. How it felt so good to actually move on. He will always love Lotor, but his heart had left the door open for someone new. For Keith.

He was no longer in guilt about Lotor to the point of never letting a new lover into his life. He felt free. From the guilt, from the depression of his past. He realized he haven't really thought about Lotor since back in July, when he opened to Keith about Lotor. Now it was October, almost November.

"Keith, I loved Lotor. Always had, maybe always will. But," Lance paused for a second. "My heart had opened it's door for you. Ever since I had met you again, you tugged my heart strings with care. You're funny, smart, cool, talented. I just, are you sure...? That you want to be with someone as broken as me?"

Keith laughed.

The flustered blue boy was confused about why this situation was laughable. Keith gently pulled Lance close and kissed him sweetly. A lot different from their other kisses. Their hands laced tighter, and the gap between them was smaller. They separated their soft lips slowly.

The lilac and blue met yet again, staring deep into each other with even deeper feelings that came along with it. A smile crept on Keith's face.

"Of course I'm sure. As long as I'm in your heart," Keith answered. "If we win the Sing Off, I have something to tell you. Can you be patient?"

Lance nodded his head as he slowly went in for another kiss. Nothing could ever beat how romantic this scene was under the starlight.

**The story about the constellation does exist by the way. Romantic, right?**


	12. Chapter 12

Keith woke up in Lance's bed. He looked to his right, seeing his sleeping beauty beside him. Lance had a pool of drool on the pillow. The woken boy laughed softly, and he moved to kiss Lance's forehead.

"Thank you for accepting me into your heart," Keith whispered.

Lance reached out his arm, feeling out for Keith until he got his arm. The blue boy pulled Keith's hand close to his face and kissed it softly, going back to sleep. "That is too damn cute," Keith quietly cried. He laid back down in the bed, enjoying Lance's beautiful sleeping face.

It had been almost two months since their relationship began. This was the day for sing-off auditions. Keith remembered how anxious Lance was the night before. It took hours for Keith to persuade Lance to not drop out of this last minute. They had already signed up anyways.

He wiggled his hand out of Lance's grasp. He got up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen. This was one of the things Lance loved about Keith.

His cooking (just kidding).

He loved that Keith woke up every morning to make sure Lance ate. The blue boy gained up to average weight ever since Keith moved in. Yep, Keith moved in a week ago. He kept coming over anyway, so it made more sense for him to move in.

"Princess, I'm hungry," Lance complained. Keith was startled, he didn't hear Lance walking at all. This was something he had to get used to. Keith turned off the stove and moved the eggs into Lance's plate since Keith really hates eggs. He took the toast out of the toaster into the plates, the baked cod into the plates and bacon into his own plate.

(Lance is pescatarian in this fic, the only meat he consumes is fish)

Lance happily grabbed his plate and shoved the food into his mouth. "It would've been done earlier if someone didn't grab onto my hand and drooled on it," Keith explained. Lance blushed from the comment, trying to pretend he didn't hear it.

"Hey, Shiro, Shiro's boyfriend, Shiro's girlfriend, Hunk, Pidge," Keith greeted. They all looked up from their table. Lance stared deeply into the girlfriend's eyes.

"Have I seen you before," Lance asked. The white-haired girl looked at the ceiling, in deep thought. She suddenly gasped, startling the group. "The festival! I was a host remember," Allura answered excitingly.

Lance made a long "oh" until he realized it was making Keith annoyed. "I totally remember you," Lance smiled. He looked at the boys she sat next to. "Shiro, Matt, I haven't seen you guy in a while. What's up?"

"Eh, really sleepy," Matt answered. "Pidge told me about your audition, so I decided to come along."

Shiro glared at Matt. "That's not what happened. I and Allura had to drag you out of bed, threatening to break your computer."

Allura nodded in agreement. "You are definitely the baby of this relationship," she said. Matt hugged his knees in his seat and sulked.

The white-haired pair laughed, and each kissed a side of Matt's cheek.

"That's what makes you more likable," Allura concluded. "And adorable," Shiro added.

Matt got flustered and hugged his knees tighter. "Stop you guys are embarrassing," Matt whined

. Pidge and Keith cringed. "Let's not do this in front of your family please," Keith begged.

"Ugh my eyes," Pidge cried.

Hunk and Lance started laughing together. Lance hadn't been in such a lively atmosphere in a very long time. This relaxed his nerves about the audition.

"Alright, who's ready to do this," Lance piped. Everyone did a spirited "yeah" before getting up to go to their destination.

Once everyone had been seated in the theatre, Keith and Lance tried to go practice. Shiro stopped them, however. "Lance, I think we may need to talk," Shiro exclaimed. Lance made a confused expression and nodded slowly. Shiro got up from his seat, releasing his hands from Matt and Allura, and lead the way out of the theatre.

Once they reached to the nearest bathroom, Shiro began to talk. "Listen, I love Keith alright? He's like a little brother to me." Lance nodded, showing that he was listening.

"But, I know about Lotor. Your relationship with him, everything. I don't want to make this sound well, much like an asshole. Are you sure you're really ready for Keith to be in the position Lotor once stood?"

"I love Keith. For once, since he passed, I loved someone romantically. Keith healed me and loved me knowing how much of a broken toy I was. He makes me happy and I see a future ahead of us. So, to answer your question," Lance stopped and look into the mirror. He realized the scars he had long ago had healed and almost completely faded. He doesn't look hallow anymore, there isn't sadness in his eyes for once. Keith created this change. He cooked for him, motivated him, and nurtured him. Lance can look at his body as a trophy of Keith properly taking care of him. No way would Lance ever let him go. That was his conclusion on the matter.

"Of course, I'm ready."

Shiro smiled and held his hand out for a handshake. "Then, you're okay in my book. Nice to meet you, future brother-in-law."

Lance blushed from ear to ear as Shiro laughed.

**Nothing is better than Shiro appreciating Lance (unlike in the actual show hmph)**


	13. Chapter 13

Shiro shared embarrassing stories about Keith's childhood as they returned back to the seats. For instance, Keith would eat meals while he took a bath so he can get to singing training as early as he shouldn't be. He would have temper tantrums if they weren't out the door by 6 am even though it started at 8 and it was down the street from them.

As Shiro goes on, Lance came to the conclusion that Keith hasn't really changed at all except the fact that his hair now touches his tight ass and he certainly didn't mind that.

Going down the long aisle to where their friends and lovers were, the long-haired boy ran up to Lance and glared into those blue eyes.

Lance could feel his cheeks heating up because how small the gap between their bodies was. He thanked God for having such a pretty boy as his lover. There had to be too many love rivals in line for Keith, and Lance was chosen out of all of them. Oh, how lucky he was.

"What did you guys talk about," the pretty boy asked. Lance subconsciously kissed his forehead and replied, "nothing relevant, let's go practice alright? I need to warm up." Keith glanced as Shiro and back at his boyfriend. He slowly nodded and grabbed Lance by the hand, dragging them backstage.

They both could hear the noises of, "good lucks" and "you can do it," and "break a leg, literally". They were pretty sure the last statement was no one other than Pidge. "Oh Pidge you little dipshit, let's not jinx you fucker," Lance silently pleaded.

"Daddy, what did you talk to him about," Matt asked, crossing his legs in the gayest way possible. Pidge cringed to the point that even wrinkles she didn't have were visible. "Well," Shiro paused. "I just wanted to see if he was right for my brother. I am his protector after all." Allura laid on Shiro's shoulder humming questionably as her finger circled his palm. "And is he? Right for your brother, I mean." Shiro grinned as he looked up on the stage. "We'll see."

"Lance McClain and Keith Kogay- Excuse me Kogane," one of the judges called. Keith and Lance walked up on stage. Their outfits coordinated well together, like a couple outfit. Lance was wearing a purple shirt with white stripes on the shoulder part, dark blue jeans and purple Vans. Keith had a skin-tight purple crop top with dark blue leggings and also purple Vans. If Lance had privacy, there would be so many things Lance can do to Keith while he was in that outfit.

"Nice to meet you two, I have to say I'm absolutely in love with your outfits," one of the judges complimented.

"Are you perhaps a couple," another Judge asked.

"Yes, we are," Lance answers. Keith's eyes widen and look at Lance in awe. He could never be tired of hearing that, no matter how many times. Them being together this past few months had been bliss. Sure, they butt heads every once in a while but at the end of the day they still slept in the same bed and held each other throughout the chilly nights.   
"And may I ask, what song will you bring to us today," the third judge asked. Keith stepped in. "Find me by Jun Hyo Seong."   
"I'm not sure what that song is, but good luck," the first judge exclaims.

The couple looks into each other eyes, and there it goes. That spark. That feeling that makes you feel enclosed with warmth and protection, that fends off anxiety, that makes them remember that nothing will be painful if they do this together.

The music began to play, the upbeat rhythm made the judges dance a bit as they sat in their seat. "Great song choice," Lance thought as he observed the uplifting atmosphere.   
Now they need to be prepared for their parts. Keith turned to Lance, who looked like he's seen a ghost. He was...shivering? Trembling? Well whatever it was, the ultimate boyfriend of his had to put a stop to it. He grabbed Lance's hand and began his part.

Keith:  ** _nohchil_** ** _geot_** ** _gata_** ** _geuraeseo_** ** _michil_** ** _geot_** ** _gata (I feel like I'm losing you It's driving me crazy)_**

\-------------------   
"We are singing a Korean song? Are you nuts?!" Lance cries and he tosses the printed lyrics on the couch. He makes a loud childish groan as he puts his head down on his lap. Keith lightly laughs at this adorable reaction.  
"It's a great song, I think it would be perfect for a couple like us," Keith exclaims.   
Lance turns his head towards the short boy. "I don't know if you are color blind or may not have noticed, but I'm Cuban. I speak español, comprende?"

Keith rolls his eyes and pushes Lance to sit up so he can straddle his lap. He lifts Lance's chin gently, staring into his eyes. "I can teach you how to sing the song, I am Korean you know," Keith says as he moves in very closely, lips barely touching. "Please, Papi?"

If Lance had any chance to die, now would be a good time. His heartstrings were tugged all at once, maybe too many times in the span of one millisecond. God...he didn't know if Keith will even be able to walk at that audition. But, they haven't had sex yet so he didn't even know if Keith was up to it. The pace they were going was fine to him, but this raging irritating rock he felt between his legs was no damn good. He considers getting re-baptized. "Fuck, okay jeez just..get off of me," Lance pleads. Keith smirks and gets up from his lap, walking into the bedroom. "And this is why I like you. We'll start first thing in the morning," Keith states. This will be one hell of a ride in this relationship.   
\-------------  
Lance:   _ **heuteojin gieok soge deo isang gathigin silheo (I don't want to be trapped inside scattered memories)**_  
_**honja namgyeo duji ma ijeneun neomanui nareul chajgo sipeo (Don't leave me alone I want to find me that is yours only)**_

Klance:

**_neoreul bon sungan sumi meojeosseo_ **  
**_mameul ppaesgyeobeoryeosseo_ **  
**_da gajyeoga From My Heart_ **  
**_(I went breathless the moment I saw you You stole my heart_ **  
**_Take everything from my heart)_ **

**_neoreul bon sungan seonmyeong haejyeosseo_ **  
**_mame bicci naeryeosseo_ **  
**_boyeojulge_ ** **_From My Heart_ **  
**_(Things became clear as soon as I saw you_ **  
**_Light filled my heart_ **  
**_Let me show you, from my heart)_ **

**_nareul_ ** **** **_nareul_ ** **** **_barabwajwo_ **  
**_nareul_ ** **** **_nareul_ ** **** **_kkwak_ ** **** **_anajwo_ **  
**_nareul_ ** **_nareul_ ** **** **_nareul_ ** **** **_chajajwo_ **  
**_(Look at me, me Hug me, me tight Find me, me, me)_ **

Lance did the choreography they had worked on for weeks. He remembered the number of times he fell on his butt. This was probably revenge for lacking for 2 years. Eh, he was able to get his groove back after a short while so it was okay.

There wasn't much he remembered auditioning, but he always could recall the sparkle in his lover's eyes as he performed with Lance. He could recall the beautiful feeling he felt completing a difficult song that was not his first or second language.

The Judges were amazed and cheered at the end. They explained that the results of the audition will come in a week, they will be announced on television news everywhere in the state. Lance had the best feeling that they were gonna make it to finals at this rate.

Song: find me by Jun Hyoseong


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an extra

"Kiss me."

"No."  
"Why"  
"Because I'm still mad."  
"But babe-"  
"Fuck off. Please."  
  
Lance trudged his feet on the floor loudly, squeaking down the hall as it followed with a loud sigh. What did he do this time, you ask? Well, It certainly does not have anything to do with Lance throwing out Keith's special seat pillow to sit on the ground so that Keith can end up sitting on the couch like a normal human that he is.

It doesn't.  
  
Loverboy exaggerates his groan to express just how heart crushed he was for being rejected a tender kiss from his boyfriend's soft and plump lips. He just wanted to cuddle on the couch together that one date night of having the home theatre. Well, until Keith rejected the cuddle because he wanted to stay on the floor. Why the hell did he hate couches, anyways? It's not like there are spikes on them, or some evil purple witch cast magic on it to kill them. Maybe that line of thought forgot the entire point here.  
  
Regardless, the couch was not harmful in any way. It comforted his nice ass, and relaxed Keith's beautiful small and toned back. And also permitted cuddles, which Lance surely wanted that date night.

Oh, the hopes he had of being close during the date.

The hope of cuddling cutely as they laugh at jokes and jump during the scary parts of the movie. The hope of somehow ending up too close to each other faces once Keith and Lance subconsciously gaze into each other's eyes. The hope of slowly closing the tiny gap between them with a gentle kiss that could lead to one thing or another (nice Lancey time in the bed he thought). But it was all ruined because of the stupid pillow. Sure, Lance could've just respected Keith's preference and sit on the floor with him.

However, that would mean Keith won. And never ever will he let his formal (and kind of still current) rival win this uninitiated war.  
  
Never.   
  
But what was the point in reflecting? His gorgeous stern boyfriend will be angry for eternity. It's easy for Keith's anger to rise by even the smallest things.

To Keith, these things will never be minor. He's too uptight and Lance should've known better than to trash what Keith cherished and trusted to save his ass from cramping.   
.............  
  
Lance decided to take Keith out to the mall. Hopefully, this could lighten the tension between them. Through the chattering from the mouths of over 200 civilians, Lance can still hear Keith's inner rage of hell. He really had done it, hadn't he?  
  
"Why are we even here," Keith asked gruffly, his eyebrows knitted together in what seems to be the irritation.   
  
"Well, I wanted to make you feel better, my love," Lance answers softly.   
  
His smooth voice was what almost made Keith forgive him. It wasn't only Lance's singing voice that was great, but his everyday voice as well. The way his deep voice would flow as gently as the spring wind that sent goosebumps onto his skin. His accent barely there unless he listened intently. God, would he like that in his ears once Lance owns hi-  
  
"Uh Keith," Lance questions worriedly, stopping in his tracks once he realized his lover was not walking with him. "Are you alright? Your face is red." Lance paces to the short boy and bends down, foreheads touching. "You don't seem to have a fever."   
Keith's body tense at this sudden action and backs up quickly, almost pushing Lance.  
  
Wait he actually did push Lance.   
  
The blue-eyed boy's mouth dropped slightly. Processing the situation that was happening before him. He could feel his inner fire rising from the pit of his stomach, no way in hell was this going to be good.   
  
"What the fuck is your problem," Lance asked coldly. Keith's eyes widened, obviously shocked from his actions. He obviously didn't mean to put a negative force on his boyfriend. That was the very last thing he wanted to do to him.   
  
"I-I'm sorry," Keith walked off with that very brief statement. He was flustered and still kind of angry. Both reasons are because of the very boy he was dating. He just wasn't used to this. All these emotions. He was used to hiding behind the large wall he built from when he was a child. He was used to cramping with his insecurities and anxiety from beyond that wall. He was used to crushing on Lance behind that wall too.   
  
Feet bringing him to a halt, Keith realizes he was in a Karaoke that was above the floor where he pushed Lance. He remembered hanging out with the gang of 3, going to karaoke joints like this. Even though Pidge and Hunk were more pros with the instruments instead of singing, they still had their thrilling moments being together. None of those memories would occur if it wasn't for Lance.  
  
Oh, Lance. The named most gorgeous guy in high school. The girls wanted him and so did Keith. Even though he flirted with many of the girls until that former lover came along. Being with him now certainly felt like some sort of fairytale or some shit. Keith was not complaining a single bit, however.   
  
Keith approached the uninterested clerk and bought a room. There were 4 rooms in this small area of an entertainment. One was already vacant, leaving 3 available.   
  
The black haired boy entered the room, already listing songs to sing in his head. What way to express his feelings other than singing? Keith could never know.   
  
Keith:  ** _When the days are cold_**  
 ** _And the cards all fold_**  
 ** _And the saints we see_**  
 ** _Are all made of gold_**  
 ** _When your dreams all fail_**  
 ** _And the ones we hail_**  
 ** _Are the worst of all_**  
 ** _And the blood's run stale_**  
  
Keith realizes maybe he needs to learn to control his emotions. There had been too many times to count off when he snapped without realizing. There were times when he made Lance cry during the months of being together. There were times when he hurt his very own feelings because he was hurting Lance's. This was not healthy. This needed to cease, completely. The real emotions he kept in the walls, were hidden behind these snaps and mood swings. Maybe if he tried to talk to Lance about how he felt, this wall could crumble gently?  
  
Keith:  ** _I want to hide the truth_**  
 ** _I want to shelter you_**  
 ** _But with the beast inside_**  
 ** _There's nowhere we can hide_**  
 ** _No matter what we breed_**  
 ** _We still are made of greed_**  
 ** _This is my kingdom come_**  
 ** _This is my kingdom come_**  
  
Klance:  ** _When you feel my heat_**  
 ** _Look into my eyes_**  
 ** _It's where my demons hide_**  
 ** _It's where my demons hide_**  
 ** _Don't get too close_**  
 ** _It's dark inside_**  
 ** _It's where my demons hide_**  
 ** _It's where my demons hide_**  
  
Keith turned his head towards the second voice, finding Lance in his view of vision in front of the door. He probably had just came in.

The shorter boy stilled his movements, surprised that his lover even followed him here. How did he know? He seemed to just know about Keith like the back of his hand without the other boy telling him anything.

This was what Keith hated about Lance back in highs school. He read him like a book without any interactions. This was disturbing to the barrier he built for himself, the barrier that kept the real him hidden from the rest of the universe.

Now? He just fell in love with Lance all over again. His slender but semi-muscular arms, his beaming smile, his hand that perfectly hit Keith's, his loud obnoxious laugh that echoed in every room possible. He loved this lover boy so much that it didn't occur to him that these secure walls built over the 21 years of living were hurting the one person he didn't want to harm. I think it was time to talk to Lance.  
  
Once the song ended Keith sat down by Lance, who apparently was sitting in some point of the song. There was a beat of silence that made Keith anxious, so he began to speak.   
  
"Um," They both said in a harmonious tone. Lance chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.  
  
"You go first," blue suggested.   
"Well, I wanted to say," Keith began hurriedly. This was now or never, and he had to state it quickly before he backs out at the last minute. He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands.   
"I-Earlier-I-um-well- I wanted to you know-"  
  
"I forgive you," Lance stated as he reached for Keith's hand, softly rubbing his knuckles. His lover gazed into the blue eyes once again. He knew Lance would forgive him easily. He always did, even if he didn't deserve to be forgiven.   
  
"I'm really sorry," he finished. "I was being too moody and an asshole and it's just- for years and years I had my walls built up. The family I lived with when I had no friends growing up until I met you guys. I...don't know how to express my emotions properly. I didn't mean to push you, I was just embarrassed because of how close you were in my space and it made me-well-um-it made me"  
  
There was a pause with a simple soft kiss in between. The spark was as loud as ever, maybe that was just their heartbeats resonating during that moment.

Keith slowly wrapped his hands around Lance's neck, hoisting himself up on his knees to deepen the kiss. Tongues dance delicately between them, with occasional roughness. That's what their relationship was overall, bittersweet.   
  
Lance was the first one to pull back, taking note that Keith somehow ended up straddling him during their mini make-out session. He looked at Keith's figure, disheveled with his clothes wrinkling and buttons unraveled. His poor lover had swollen plush pink lips that made Lance honestly want to bite them. His once pale cheeks were now pink as the sunset skies of the northeast region in the United States, hair bun that had fallen out was now a bit messy but still fell in the perfect places. His violet eyes staring into his soul, wrapping him around like a rabbit in the heat cycle, making Lance's throat choke from his lover's hormones. Wow, was he absolutely....sexy.   
  
"Uh, Lance? Darling?"  
Lance hummed in question to let him know he was listening.  
"I..um. I love you," Keith stuttered in the absolutely adorable way, with his eyes becoming glassy as he looked down at his dwindling slim fingers.  
  
Lance yanked Keith down, his lover's voice making a yelp as their lips crash into each other. Keith parts from the sudden action, looking confused.   
  
Lance lifts his hand to gently cup his boyfriend's cheeks. "I love you even more," he answers in a very gentle tone. He remembered the bag he brought in while Keith was singing. He used his arm to reach for it without moving any other body part in the process so Keith wouldn't try to get off of him. Said boy placed the bag between them.   
  
"Open it," Lance demanded kindly.   
  
Keith didn't hesitate opening it because as much as he didn't want to admit it, he likes to receive gifts from others. It made him think of the effort people take to consider his existence for hours to find the perfect gift. It surely made him feel valid in his fucked up life.  
  
The content inside the bag was a white pillow, with lilac flowers spread out. He made a gasp and hugged the pillow.   
It was the softest piece of shit he ever touched, other than Lance's.   
  
"You bitch," Keith cried. "I love you, you asshole."  
  
Lance wrapped his arms around his whiney boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer as he rested his chin on Keith's shoulder. Rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades down to the tailbone.   
  
So, they finally said the special phrase, and this was a huge step in the relationship of theirs. Maybe he didn't regret throwing out Keith's old rusted pillow after all since the end result was not only Keith opening up to him, but he also said that phrase.   
  
 _Lotor_ _, my love, I think it's time we say goodbye._  
  
 _To finally, finally let you be free._  
  
 _May you find your happiness._  
  
 _Because I am now at peace_  
  
 _With the person, I could never hope to._  
  
 _And now_  
  
 _I will never let him go like I am to you._  
  
 _Goodbye, my love._  
  
 _I believe it is time to let you rest._  
  
 _The sleep you always desired_  
  
 _With blissful dreams._  
  
 _As your song is now being carried to the heavens._  
  
 _Yes, your song._

**We are now halfway through the story I believe. You thought I was gonna make this plot fast, uh no lol. There will be extras just for the fun of it and to relax my headache of finishing the story (also preventing any writer's block, I hate those). Thank you for reading, I'll see you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

Keith answered the phone that was practically screaming across the room during his heated make-out session. He grunted angrily as he slides off the bed lazily, stomping towards the stupid fucking phone. "Don't stomp this is still an apartment-" Keith ignored Lance's command and finished his stomping towards the phone.

"Hello," Keith asked aggressively, one that he used only when things were fucking him over. This call was what kept him from getting what he wanted for months, Lance to own him sexually.

Keith honestly had been desiring it for a while, since they had been dating for months (now Christmas Eve) and they already live together. Their schedule just didn't line up lately, with both working and school it was rare for them to bump into each other at home. That's what pissed Keith off even more.

Fuck everyone, and Lance can fuck him.

That's the conclusion he followed through to keep his nerves to a minimum. He was snapping less and putting the emotions into making out with his lover when he had the chance. Just-

When the fuck were they going to fuck?

Like really, he was over the moon and on top of the cow with this shit, and his ass was already begging for weeks now. It's not like he was a sex freak or anything, but the poor small boy needed a different form of attention. The sweet and spicy feeling of being owned romantically and sexually, being filled with all the warm love and affection to where it was almost sickening. Hearing his partner's voice, saying "I love you" in his ear with so much desperation to earn the return of affection he deserved.

That would be great. But it would be even greater if THERE WASN'T ANYMORE DISTRACTIONS LIKE THIS STUPID ASS CALL!

He put his attention back to the phone once the person on the other line began to speak.

Lance slid off the bed and walked up to Keith, curious about their conversation. As much as he hates to admit, he did not know how to mind his own business whatsoever. He often got on Keith's Android during his free time just to see how he would talk to other people. Every time it resulted in minimum conversation in his messages and some reading sites left open in Chrome. No pictures or anything really. Not even music, but Lance knew all of the tunes were in his boyfriends iPod. Yes, the old school ones.

"Oh really," Keith said frowning. He glanced towards Lance and back to the floor, biting his lip to hide his anxiety.

"Yeah....yeah, I hear you. Thank you," Keith slowly pushed the dial button and sadly looked towards Lance. "I just got a call from the Sing Off," Keith stated.

Lance's panic was already at the max once Keith made an upset face. This was it. His efforts for absolutely nothing. His time and dedication wasted before he could even join the competition. What the hell was he to do now? Continue off singing in Cafés his entire life? Not a chance. His entire world was suddenly turning black in white.

"Babe, we made the sing-offs," Keith finished.

Lance's heart stopped as time did.

What?

" I said we made the audition. We're in the sing-offs," he chimed, responding to Lance's question (which he accidentally asked out loud).

The blue boy glared at Keith, which made our samurai's smile wipe of his face instantly. His face turned into what seemed like horror, ready to run in seconds. "Uh, Lance? I'm sorry I tricked-AH!"

Keith sped off, Lance chasing him behind. He could hear the steps coming closer. He was almost to the bathroom door, and it had a lock. Almost there, and he can still live before Lance-

He tumbled to the floor with Lance, followed by the noise of a loud crash and thump. Lance reached his fingers to Keith's belly and began his tickle fest. His lover thrashed on the ground, screaming and crying. Begging for mercy. "LANCE STOP PLEASE I-I CAN'T BREATHE," the one being tickled cried.

"What will you do for me to stop?"

"Anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything! Just please s-stOP"

**~The lemon starts here, you may skip to the next chapter if this is too much for you to handle. It won't have any major details to the plot. To put it simply, yes, they had affectionate sexual intercourse. Thanks!~**

Lance settles his hands on both sides of Keith's hips and dragged him towards himself. Keith breathed on sharply, grinding a little on the heated contact between their legs. The Cuban boy's heart clenched towards this reaction.

"Will you really do anything," sharpshooter asked once more, pulling his boyfriend's hand towards his lips and kissing the tip of each finger delicately. Wow, Lance was on a roll with dominance today. Fucker of the year, am I right? (Literally)

"God yes," Keith breathed as his heart sped probably 1000 miles per hour. If his intuition was right, their intimate sex time was now. He slowly rose up from Lance's lap and head towards the phones, both of theirs. The red boy turned off the devices and set them on the dresser.

"No way in hell am I going to let these be an interruption," Keith thought. He made a small gasp as he felt to long arms wrap around him. The shorter boy was pulled gently against his lover.

Lance leaned down to whisper menacingly into his small boyfriend's ears. "Are you okay with me taking you?"

Samurai nodded quickly, pressing his ass against Sharpshooter's hard on. He made a small moan, reaching one of his hands to the back of Lance's head to pull him closer to his neck.

"Please take me - _oh god_ \- I waited for months and I don't think I can wait anymore."

With that answer alone, Lance used one of his hands to grope Keith's breasts.

A quiet squeak escaped out of Keith's mouth.

Before they knew it, Keith was placed on top of the dresser and Lance was smashing their mouths together in pure gluttony and lust.

The pale man wrapped his baby smooth legs around his lover's waist, pulling him closer to close any left-over gap between them. Their blood boiling at the thought of finally doing this was at it's all-time high. Lance placed his hands on his boyfriend's waist, fingers prying into Keith's hips. This left small curvy nail marks into his skin.

The burning purple flame's fury grew immensely with every contact of their bodies. These lascivious emotions ignited the fire from the start, and this fire was thriving for more fuel. Each heartbeat was louder than the first. Their breathing was heavy, saliva mixing as their tongues tangled and tied as their red thread did.

Lance's arms motioned to Keith's shirt, pulling it off. He didn't hesitate to gently kiss his companion's exposed chest, down to the slender and built stomach.

Hearing muffled moans and huffing from above only made the Cuban's stomach form butterflies. Keith really wanted this, didn't he?

Well,

What better way to prove it than begging?

"What do you want, babe," Lance asked in a husky voice once he rose up to his babe's ear. He was going to back off to see his beloved's exotic expression, but Keith quickly pulled him close and whispered into his ear.

"I want you. Right now. Please, I love you-"

Picked up and put onto the bed, he watched Lance unbuckle both his and his own pants. Lance kicked his own pants to the ground and helped the boyfriend take them off as well.

The tan boy grabbed the lubricant off the nightstand and a condom from his drawer.

He gazed at his perfect work of art.

Keith a flushed mess, his knees touching his own chest. His nipples flushed lightly darker than his face. His hands gripping the covers on each side of his head. His small, plump pink lips gaping slightly with a bit of drool escaping from his sinful mouth. His exposed pale skin was blemished with scattered red marks across his partner's body. God was he perfect. It was like a meal made for Lance and Lance only. A meal made to tug roughly on his heartstrings and release the beast within him.

Well, it sure as hell released.

Fingers coated with lube circled around Keith's entrance. A small whine escaped those previously named pink lips, hungrily begging for more.

Two fingers were in. And surprising enough...

It was easy to put it. His hole was a bit loose.

"I-  _ah_ \- I prepared myself-  _shit_ \- beforehand-  _ugh_ ," Keith explained between moans.

Lance was going to hell for this.

He quickly took out the fingers, using the same ones to pull down his boxers. Once they touch the ground and the condom was in place, the tall boy didn't hesitate to pound into his delicious looking boyfriend.

After feeling his lover's hot rod in his ass, Keith's hand reached to Lance's cheek to caress it.

"Show me how much you love me, please. Make me your only, I want to be yours and only yours."

Keith smiled gingerly, what a sinful angel.

Lance breath hitched, astonished by his lover below him. He was so beautiful. The most beautiful being anyone had ever laid eyes upon. It was enough to make him lose control.

The plowing was fast and rough.

"FUCK," Keith cried, quickly searching for a nearby pillow before his voice reaches the heavens. This was too much for him to take so fast, but hell he wanted it. He wanted this more than anything now he was going to get it.

The bed squeaked slightly, harmonizing with Lance's movements. He moved Keith's legs over his shoulders, allowing him to plow deeper.

"This- _ah_ \- is - _oh fuck_ \- intense."

"Mhm," Lance hummed, bending down as he placed both hands into Keith's. They laced fingers and kissed each other tenderly.

Their chests weren't yet touching, but they could still feel the other's heartbeat. Keith didn't close his eyes once, neither did Lance. The lover boys stared into each other's eyes as the boy below was being demolished.

Keith's moans gradually grew louder, subconsciously tightening his legs and pulling Lance's length deeper into him.

Lance bit into his beloved's neck. Blood was drawn, dripping into the light blue sheets.

Keith instantly came once he felt his lover fill him. His legs released from its tangled position, shaking from the pleasure of orgasming. The taller boy fell onto his companion, head tucked into the crook of his neck.

Keith weakly hugged Lance. He stared into the ceiling behind the person he hugged, counting the dark dots above him. Pale fingers playing with brown hair, every bit of affection placed from the root to the end of each strand. "I didn't get to say it back but," Lance huffed. Keith could feel a smile forming on his neck. "I love you most."

**Well, that was my first lemon 0-0 I'm really embarrassed about it lol I was flustered the whole time. Due to this being a music AU, I had to listen to some..... exotic music in order for me to set the mood properly for our ship (That I pray to be canon in S7....COME ON DREAMWORKS).**

**Here are some songs I listened to:**

- **(Somo) Or Nah, How Deep is Your Love, Bad, Crazy In Love, Habits**

- **(Sivik) High (lower pitched version)**

- **(MAX) Wrong**

- **(Billie Eilish) My Boy**

- **(N i G H T S) Basic**

- **(Salvatore Ganacci) Talk**

- **(Tory Lanez ft RL Grime) In For It Bowie Remix**

- **(Inkyz) Bottle**

- **(Lilianna Wilde) Grind Me Down Jawster Remix**

**Thanks for Reading, see you again in the next chapter!**


	16. Here Comes A Thought

The echoing sound of coughing and sniffling overwhelmed Lance. He'd never seen Keith so sick like this. It was all going to his head.

What if it is something that can kill him?

Usually, his mind wouldn't overexert to such drastic measures. But his lover had a fever for over a week now. Shouldn't he had been better already?

Keith always had a weak immune system. When he would take care of himself as a child, colds and fevers would attack him constantly until Shiro came along. Poor health of not eating properly, having a cover to keep him warm, and sleeping was really getting to him at his older age. Maybe this was something to be worried about?

Two gentle knocks were heard at the door. Lance turned down the stove to prevent burning Keith's chicken noodle soup and headed straight for the sound.

Opening the entrance, he saw a group crowded in the hallway, eager to come in.

"What the hell, guys," Lance spouted. Pidge pushed Lance aside, saying "move bitch baby" as they all entered.

"We came to see Keith, we heard he is sick," Allura asked worriedly. Pidge was already in their room, talking to the popular boy of the day. Hunk was standing at the room doorway, joining in on Pidge and Keith's conversation. Shiro was checking out the home with Matt, fingers still intertwined.

"Uh, yeah he had been ill for a while. I was just considering on taking him to the doctor," Lance nervously answered.

Allura smiled. For some reason, she still felt too familiar to Lance. He was starting to think he had met her before the concert, but this could've been just him overthinking again. This all felt too uncomfortably usual. The feeling was cast aside once she took a couple steps forward and placed her hand onto his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You can count on me. I am a doctor after all," she assured.

"You're a what," Lance questioned a bit too loud. "What the- why were you hosting at the festival concert then?"

"It was volunteer work, I mean the money does go to the patients at xx Hospital. That's the hospital I'm located in by the way."

Lance nodded slowly, understanding her explanation and noting how fortunate this cheap opportunity was. He hugged her gently, in the friendliest and grateful way possible. "Thank you so much, really."

She hesitated to hug him, arms lifting and falling back. He could feel her looking up  at the white ceiling. "No problem...hermanito."

Wait.

Hold on.

Did she just say hermanito?

The taller boy backed up, looking at her in confusion. Did he hear her accurately?

Allura smiled, head gesturing to the door. "I think you and I might need to talk." She kindly grabs Lance's arm and head towards the door.

"Matt, Shiro, I'm going out to have a chat with Lance. Behave yourselves, I'll be right back."

"I think you mean 'Matt behave yourself'," Shiro replied. He almost got kicked by Matt, if it wasn't for his prosthetic right arm to save him. "I'll gladly kick your ass-"

The door shuts and all they could hear was shouting. Allura rolls her eyes and quickens her pace a little, Lance struggles a bit to meet her speed. "They already misbehave before I even stepped out of the room," Allura sighs. The boy answers with a small "hm" to show that he is listening.

Once they left the apartment building, the blue and pink sky was present. The sun in the horizon was going down as the moon remained in the sky. Faded stars danced along the moon. It was a scenery you'd never find in a place like this. The sky scrapers were out of the view, not blocking the paradise above. The warm hope of thinking his family were looking at the same sky. And this family that was next to him? She called him little brother. As far as he knew, he never had a older sister. What was this all supposed to mean?

They sat on Matt's car hood. There was a silent beat. He could tell that his so called older sister was trying to sort out texts to convey to him. Her mouth opened, and her small mouth began to speak.

"When you were a baby," Allura started. Lance turned towards her. She looked up into the stars.

"I was a teen who wanted to get into the dancing industry. I secretly joined dance classes, participated in competitions and concerts. Ballet was all I had known. But our- your father found out and made me focus on my studies to get into the medical field, like he did."

"He hid my uniforms and was very strict on me. I felt like there was no chance for me to convey my passion again. I felt so trapped, so cold. No one was on my side."

Allura looked down to the ground, tears dropping one by one, the moon and star reflecting on every tear.

"Once he learned that I had been sneaking out of school to dance, he sent me away to England to become a proper doctor. He didn't acknowledge me as his daughter until a year ago. I came back to Cuba and realized you guys moved to the U.S. When I found the family, mom had told me that you were not around anymore. So, I went out to find you. The festival was an unbelievable coincidence. I knew it was you the first time I saw you."

Her lips quivered and her hands were trembling. She brought them to her face. Talking into them.

"I am so, so sorry I couldn't help you. No one accepted you the way you were, just like me. You became a replacement for father's rage and it's all my fault. If I hadn't been rebelling then-"

A hug intervened her cries. The loving, gentle, warm embrace of a caring younger brother. Her cries grew louder and her tears dropped more rapidly, and she shrunk into Lance's arms. Disheveled and broken as she was, it must've been so frustrating to deal with all of that. They weren't alone anymore. They had each other, and they were family.

Lance ** _: Take a moment, remind yourself_**

**_To take a moment and find yourself_ **

**_Take a moment and ask yourself_ **

**_If this is how we fall apart_ **

**_But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not_ **

**_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay_ **

**_You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear_ **

**_I'm here, I'm here, I'm here_ **


	17. Q&A

**Where does this story take place?**

Well, I decided to just choose Atlanta, Georgia since I live 20 minutes from there lol.

**How old are everyone?**

Lance, Keith, and Hunk are 20

Pidge is 17

Shiro, Matt and Allura are in the late twenties (you can pick the number)

Coran is our old gorgeous man, his age shouldn't matter

** How did Keith and  ** ** Shiro ** **  meet? **

Shiro's parents took in Keith as their foster child so Shiro wasn't lonely at home and could have the experience of being a brother. It was hard for Keith to warm up to the family until Shiro bought Keith a stuffed hippo and called him his family. He ended up crying and still have his hippo to this day.

**Does Lance have any connection with his family?**

Sadly no, but he does call his mom every once in a while. His dad is still being aggressive about Lance being bisexual and not pursuing the medical career, so he can't go home. Allura had not told the family about her boyfriends...yet.

** What are all their majors/careers? **

Lance does not have a major, but just goes to college for core classes. He is still struggling with his inner self on whether to follow his father's dream as a doctor or to follow his own dream.

Hunk is also there for just core classes, but he is considering becoming a high quality chef.

Pidge is a senior in high-school.

Keith is an art major. He does musical theatre and visual arts.

Allura is a doctor who had fallen victim to her dad's wishes and expectations.

Shiro is an astronomy teacher.

Matt is a programmer.

Coran is actually Allura's manager.

**Does** **Pidge** **and Hunk still play instruments?**

Heck yes. Pidge is still in band. Hunk and they do gigs every once in a while. Since Pidge is one smart cookie, who needs time to study? 

**What conflicts will our characters face in the future chapters?**

Family issues and man vs self device, mainly? An antagonist will also come into play.

**How did** **Allura** **find Lance so easily?**

Their family lives in Georgia, so they would run into each other pretty easily. Atlanta may be a large city, but you still see the same people every day somehow. It's kinda creepy?

** How did I come up with a music AU like this one? **

Well, I used to be in chorus all middle school. Me and Lance went through some similar stuff. Other than the lover dying and being kicked out of my home, though. Actually, my mom and my sisters would move out and away from our dad frequently and stay in an apartment somewhere or just live in the car. There were also times when I stayed with my cousins for a couple of months. During these hardships I wrote a lot of songs in a journal (packed away somewhere) and made a story out of it. For example, there was a song about never meeting my older brother because he had died before I was born. Allura n Lance met but Lance could remember almost nothing about his older sister. Or the song about wanting to have someone to just be here for me (i didn't have any real friends) and I made that into the form of Keith. Just a lot of connections and stuff lol.

**Have questions? Please ask away in the comment section and I will be sure to answer. Thank you!**


	18. Extra Chapter-Allura's Story

**This is an extra chapter to the story in Allura's perspective. I cried a bit while I wrote her arc. It was pretty emotional that it took me a while to finish this almost 2000 word chapter. I really hope you enjoy and can't wait to see you in the next chapter :)**

 

** Allura's Pov **

I took careful steps down the airplane stairs, hearing the muffled noises of civilians holding conversations. The sound of people stepping followed by the irritating deep tone of rolling from suitcase wheels. Too much noise for this loud migraine that keeps my thin white eyebrows from knotting together. This arrival couldn't get any worse.

Sitting in the taxi vehicle, I gaze out of the window. The sun was rising midway, light blue elevating the skies and white cirrus clouds placed here and there. The sky was so different from England, so much more sunshine and less rain. It made light of my heart, the warmth accumulating it with passion and protection. I see why my family loves living here.

I wish they told me that they lived here.

They don't know that I finished medical school. I couldn't get any contact with them thanks to papa changing the number. He must be very disappointed in me. I wonder if he'll greet me in open arms once I get there...

No. Let's not think about that right now.

I shift my attention to the people around me once we got into the city. I notice art covering the walls. Many were about black power, minority power, music. There was an almost nude man painting a rainbow on a white small building. The white letters read as "PRIDE". A smile appeared on my face at the sight. This indeed was a beautiful place to belong.

Is this the American dream that everyone at home had hoped for? Who knows.

About 10 years ago, I identified myself as polyamorous. If everyone consented, I didn't mind being with other people while my lover does the same. There were times when I was in a relationship and I was given consent to be with other people. These relationships never lasted long. The person that gave me consent would confess that they didn't like "sharing" and cut me off. In result, I hadn't been in a relationship for years. My classmates would tell me that it makes me a slut or some cheater. If it consents then I'm not a cheater, right? I certainly do not whore around. They could never understand me. No one had.

Ugh, malicious mind quit pestering me.

Once I arrive at the address noted on my phone, I step out of the taxi with my very few bags. Anxiety began to swell once the said car drove away. 

I-is it too late to call it back?

I turn around and realized it turned the corner already. The noise became louder than the airport. The beating of my heart hit my eardrums and went straight for my migraine. Quiznak, that hurts.

In front of me was a medium, clean, orange house. It looked to be about 3 stories, basement included. What amazing benefits my papa received for working with the U.S army as a doctor all these years, am I right? However, I wish he didn't force this career on everyone. I sure hope he didn't put it on my little brother, Lance, as well.

I recalled a memory of the time Lance had found a cocoon on a tree. He plucked it out to show me as I was doing my house chores. Hearing his small pitter-pattering, I turned around to see what my hermanito had for me today. His tiny figure jumped up and down in joy, squeaking native tongue about how he caught something amazing.

"Can you show me what you have," I asked. He lifted his hands to my face as high as he could reach.

"it's a...a..," Lance tried to say the right word. I corrected him.

"It's a cocoon! A butterfly will come out, right Lulu?"

I hesitate for a second. I didn't want to lie nor hurt his feelings by telling him that it won't come out because it was disturbed. So I gave him some sort of answer that could keep him from asking further.

"Well," I started. I kneel down to his height, putting the back of his hands into my palm. "The caterpillar inside will come out as whoever they want to be. If they want to be a butterfly, that's exactly who it'll be. It will take a while, Lance. But no matter what it will be beautiful."

Lance's small mouth strung an "oo" sound. "Then whatever it comes out as, I will love it," Lance chirped with a large innocent smile. Allura ruffles Lance's hair with her right hand and tickles his tummy.

"Good boy."

I took small steps the door. My ears could somehow still pick up the sounds of my silent feel shuffling. I ended up focusing on the ground. Ants could be seen, bringing some dead bug to their domain.

I relate, dead bug. I relate.

I don't think I'm mentally prepared for this, or anything after this, however. Can I just go back to Cuba and pretend this never happened? Maybe I still can, right?

I turn around hesitantly. Before taking my first step back home, I hear the door open.

Damn you, America.

"Allura..? Is that you," a worn feminine voice called from the door. I turn back towards the house entrance, seeing my mama with her apron on. Her curly brown hair was tied to the back. The pearl earrings she always wore shined less than the last I had seen them. The reason was they were probably too old. I duly note to buy mama new earrings.

"Ah, mama. Is this a bad time? I could just go if you want-"

Immediately arms hugged my waist. I could hear my mother crying beneath me, thanking God in Spanish.

"I miss you so much, mija," mama cried loudly. I hugged her back, salty droplets falling from my eyes. I could hear other footsteps from the house entrance. My papa walked down the steps with his cane towards me. The sound of my mama's cries muted out more with every movement my father made as he walked to me.

I stared into his tired, brown eyes. I couldn't spot any sign of disappointment anywhere. Maybe he had changed during the time I was gone?

He hugged me, petting my head. "My daughter is a full-fledged doctor," he said.

He didn't change at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**One year later**

At the festival concert, I volunteered to host at the music festival. We were getting funds from this event to get better equipment for the hospital I work in. I always love to help whenever I can, but I felt a bit guilty because I was there for another reason.

I wanted to get in touch with music again.

Just one last time before I sacrifice my life to my father's will.

One. Last. Time.

Then I'll say goodbye to music forever.

After coming in and out of backstage, it was almost time to choose a person from the audience to sing as our finale. Ugh, they scream like a bunch of banshees. Headaches are the absolute worse. I have enough of them already.

I greet my guests again and call for someone to volunteer. Some emo punk kid with silky and long black jet hair raised some other guy's hand up. I never saw someone want their friend to sing so badly. Why not choose them?

This guy sounds quiznaking amazing. A migraine went away once he started singing. And his friend? He sings like an angel. Were there really that many talented singers in Atlanta? This place was worth leaving England for. (Sorry Queen Elizabeth II)

I never saw many Hispanics in one place except in Cuba, so I was quite astounded to see one around.

After the song ended, we stepped out of backstage.

"That was incredibly amazing," I scream to the top of my lungs. My voice almost gave out from screaming all night to hype things up. Luckily, I won't have to talk after this is over. A nap sure does sound great. I miss my boys, they are just waiting for me to cuddle them and their handsome faces. They were always more like children than men, but that's what always attracted me in the first place. (You will see my story with those pretty soon.)

Oh, darn I got off topic again.

Anyways, I ask for their names. The answer was not how I expected.

"I'm Lance-" And my hearing cut off there.

His name is Lance. He's what I assume Hispanic...and he has blue eyes. Lance had blue eyes too. It is rare for Cubans -Hispanics in general- to have blue eyes.

Is this my brother?

~~~~~~~~

I put on my raincoat and head home. I stumble upon Lance and...Kendrick?

No, Kyle.

No, Keith.

I think it was Keith. Let's go with Keith.

They were walking in silence on the sidewalk. Their shoulders were tense. The air felt quite heavy and was discomforting. I could feel my lungs being squeezed from the pressure of anxiety.

"U-Uhm, excuse me? Lance," I call, jogging to him. He turns around slowly, looking for where the sound was coming from. He saw my face and gave me an awkward smile that matched well with the atmosphere. I bend to my knees gasping for air. I mentally recall my presently terrible stamina since I stopped dancing years ago.

After a few seconds, I rise up and ask for their last names. If I had asked for only Lance's, it would seem suspicious. I'm glad they didn't question why I needed their last names.

"My last name is Kogane, and he is McClain," Keith responded. "I would love to stay and chat but we have some business to talk about. Thanks for letting us sing at your concert!"

They walk off before I get to reply.

There could be no other conclusion.

Absolutely none because now I know

I just found my little brother.

_Lance: I'll go hide_

_Allura: And I'll find you! 20...19....18......0 here I come!_

_2 hours later_

_Allura: Lance where are you, buddy? Come out now, I'm getting worried_

_Lance: *from the attic* Up here! I'm stuck, save me!_

_Allura: Oh my god, sweetheart I'm coming!_

_Lance: *crying loudly* I'm scared, LuLu._

_Allura: *She finds a crowbar in her father's toolbox and opens the attic door* Jump down, Lance! I got you._

_Lance jumps down into Allura's arms. She falls on her butt in the process. He hugs her tightly, crying into the crook of her neck and wheezing._

_Lance: I'm *hic* scared *hic* LuLu._

 

_Allura: You should never be scared. Wanna know why? Because no matter what I'll always find you, buddy. I'm always here. *rubs Lance's back* Shhhh...I'm right here._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Allura: Papa, you cannot make me go! Lance needs me. I can't just leave him._

_Papa McClain: He has two parents here to take care of him! This is your own fault and you should've thought of that before you decided to prance around with some boys._

_Allura: They weren't just some boys! They were my friends, my family. More of a family than you ever were!_

_*silence*_

_Papa McClain: You will leave in the morning. Never call yourself a McClain until you work to become a professional doctor. You cannot provide for your family dancing around like-like a whore! Pack your things tonight and that's final!_

_Lance opens Allura's door after their papa storms out of the room._

_Lance: Will you come back?_

_Allura: Buddy...I will always come back for you. You and me, we're family._

Not long after I had left from home, mama said he was traumatized from being abandoned. Soon enough, he forgot about me altogether.    

I couldn't keep my promise, my dear little brother.   
 ** _I'm sorry_**


	19. Chapter 19

**GUESS WHO'S BACK**   
** me lol  **   
**I proudly present the new chapter, I apologize for taking so long I am already working on the next chapter so that's great.**   
**Please enjoy!**

"So, Allura is apparently your sister," Keith asked after coughing a few times. Lance was sitting at the side of the bed, his bottom barely on the cushions so his boyfriend can have plenty of space on the mattress. The fresh familiar smell of lilac filled the air, with hints of French vanilla.

He nods his head hesitantly, still unsure if this was a dream or a reality.

"Uh- em- well... I think so?"

Keith's red, puffy eyes narrowed and his lips taut. His red button nose compared to his usually pale skin was honestly the cutest thing ever to exist. But that's not the attitude Keith would ever go for or is even presently going for. Lance can tell what his facial expression meant.

_"What in the fuck do you mean 'I think so?'"_

"I mean, when I was young my mom did say I had an older sister," he replied as his hands slowly moved to Keith's long hair that was currently in a messy bun.

The strands of kitchen hair gently were touched from the tip of Lance's fingertips to his warm palms. The sick boy was slowly leaning into the movements of his lover stroking his silky black hair.

"But whenever I try to ask further questions, she changes the subject. When I asked dad, he told me to never mention her again."   
Keith hummed briefly, reaching his hand towards his effortlessly-made bun and releasing the silky black locks with ease. Strand after strand falls down his back.

Lance wondered why Keith had grown his hair out. He was hot back in high school and the girls wanted him. They surprising were infatuated with that mullet he had and the lilac eyes that made even the straight guys enraptured.

Especially a certain bisexual.

But hey, the crush on him wasn't that deep, not until presently.

Well, he's not just a crush anymore either, he's his boyfriend for sure.

The said boyfriend turned his back towards Lance. The Cuban delicately combed through the dark strands with his fingers, careful to not accidentally pull his hair. Next, he split the hair into one small part and two bigger parts. He begins fishtailing his hair.

"Do you believe her?"

"Of course, I do, we have the same eye color. It's pretty rare in Cuba, actually, as far as I know, we're the only Cuban family with blue eyes."

Lance finishes the fishtail braid and ties the end with a rubber band to hold it in place. He then places his hands underneath Keith's chin to lift his face and gives a loving kiss.

"Why does your dad want you to be a doctor so bad," Keith asked, turning back towards Lance.

Lance shrugs and answers, "Something about how we will not live a successful life and support our family financially or whatever."

_"I'd sure as hell make a family with you to support."_

Keith mentally slaps himself in the face. If only his mind could shut the fuck up sometimes.

He sneezes and blows his nose in a nearby ball of tissue. The smaller boy whines in aggravation.

"Lancey, I don't feel good," Keith cries.

Lance chuckles and grabs Keith's free hand, lacing the fingers together.

"Aw, my pretty princess wants to be babied," he coos.

"Shut the fuck up and pick me up," Keith demands, mocking Lance's tone.

Lance's heat rushes to his cheeks and laughs at this as he picks up his bad-tempered lover, holding his butt with one hand and his back with the other. Keith wraps his arms around Lance's neck and legs around Lance's waist. He plays with the curls in his Lover boy's hair.

"Do you think...that maybe...your family will someday accept me the way Allura does," the smaller boy asks shyly.

Lance smiles genuinely, astonished that Keith loves him enough to have worries like this.

It's as if he wants to be accepted as becoming Mr. McClain.

...that doesn't sound bad.

"Of course, they will," the taller boy answers sweetly. "You're the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out."

Keith buries his face into the crook of Lance's neck.

"I love you, idiot."

"I love you most, my princess."

_______________________________

Once Keith's fever went away, they went back to practicing for round one of the Sing Offs.

The pale guy had been having a bit of trouble getting his voice back in the range from a healing sore throat, but things were going back to how it was at its own pace.

Lance had also been hanging out with Allura from time to time, talking about their relationships with one giving tips and the other receiving advice.

"Lulu how come I do not remember you, Lance asks on Saturday they went shopping.

"Mama said that you lost your memories from trauma," she answers, hanging more shopping bags onto Lance's arms.

"Wait, did you just call me... Lulu?"

"Huh, yeah. You don't like it," the brother asks worriedly.

"No-its just- you used to call me that when you were young," Allura answers.

"Woah really? That sound like some sci-fi shit," Lance laughs to himself.

Allura hits the back of her idiotic brother's head.   
"no digas palabrotas," Allura demands in irritation.

Lance cries a weak "ow" once he failed to avoid Allura's ungodly wrath.

"Are you sure you're my sister and not my mom?"   
"Of course, I'm your sister dumb ass!"   
"Hey, you just cursed!"   
"Ass is a donkey."   
"Shit is poop," Lance declares.   
"Fuck you!"   
"THAT'S DEFINITELY A CURSE WORD!"   
Allura laughs loudly, snorting every half second. Lance smiles, enjoying a family moment that he missed for years.   
_________________________________

"Glad you guys could make it... Again," Keith says awkwardly, but with a hint of excitement. It was mainly because of the 1st round they were performing that day and their outfits couldn't look better.

Due to Keith surprisingly being some sort of fashionista, the clothing (chosen by the princess himself) well matched their chosen song for this round.

The smaller boyfriend wore light blue-jeaned overall shorts and a black sweatshirt that said, "Retired Emo Kid". He had a white hat on his head, hair down his back and over his shoulders. His small black Pumas completed the outfit. His piercings twinkle with the sunlight.

Lance wore a black sweatshirt, a slit at the end on each side of the top. He wore light blue skinny jeans.

"Glad to be there to support you guys," Shiro says proudly, his normal arm around Matt's waist and his prosthetic arm around Allura's.

Keith recalled when Shiro had a muscle disease and lost his arm in the process. Had to be the 2nd saddest memory in his life compared to his mom...

Let's not discuss it.

Shiro had been strong through it all, especially after losing Adam. If it wasn't for Allura and Matt, Keith would never know who Shiro could've become. Maybe his heart, which people would describe is pure white (hence his name), would've become dark.

Lance and Keith sat down in the restaurant with the romantic trio. Hunk was on his way after picking up Pidge from school. It was now February, a bit too cold for the Texan's taste. His short but buff figure shivered at the chill down his spine.

Lance noticed this, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and placed his chin Keith's shoulder. Warmth radiated from a big spoon to little spoon. Maybe too warm...

Well, now Keith's turned on. How embarrassing.

Feeling the smaller boy squirm, Lance looked down in between his legs and noticed a bit of twitching.   
Oh Lance, what a devil.

Learning towards his ear, the Cuban boy whispered, "If you behave, I'll give you a meal after our performance okay?"

Red rushed from ear to eat on the sub's face. He couldn't believe Lance noticed right away. Ugh, stupid male genes.   
________________________________

"We are going to sing Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys," Keith happily exclaims.

"Good luck boys," one of the judges wishes.

The taller boy gives his boyfriend a glance, smirking in the sexiest way.

Keith mentally hopes Lance ruins him when they get home.

"Are you ready kitten," Lance asks mentally.   
The smaller boy understands and nods, lancing fingers with his hot Cuban boyfriend.

Music starts. The electric guitars and the beat gave the badass vibe. The couple could imagine being on a motorcycle, riding with their current outfits. Wind hugging their hair, the speed feeding adrenaline. This kind of imagery always made Keith perform better. Maybe the same for Lance. They could connect to the song on a deeper level.

All right. We waited this long.  
  
Let's fuck shit up.

Lance: Have you got color in your cheeks'   
Do you ever get the feeling that you can't shift the tide   
That sticks around like something's in your teeth   
And some aces up your sleeve   
I had no idea that you're in deep   
I dreamt about you near me every night this week   
How many secrets can you keep'   
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow   
When I play it on repeat   
Until I fall asleep   
Spilling drinks on my settee

Keith: do I wanna know

Lance: If this feeling flows both ways

Keith: sad to see you go

Lance: was sorta hoping that you'd stay

Keith: baby we both know

Lance: That the nights were mainly made for saying   
things that you can't say tomorrow day

KLance: Crawlin back to you   
Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?   
'Cause I always do   
Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new   
Now I've thought it through

Lance: Crawling back to you   
___________________________________

Once they got home, they got hot and heavy in seconds. Clothes and underwear flying everywhere. They couldn't tell if the room was hot or was it them. Mouths crashing together, Keith pushing whatever was on the kitchen counter out of the way so Lance can put him up there. Once the dom did so, he placed his lips firmly on his sub's. From cheek to ear to down his neck. Keith tried to swallow down his moan but it escaped. The chills from the touch of his papi's fingertips were just too much. He was quivering underneath him. Arms were wrapped around the Cuban's neck, one of his hands playing with the brown curly hair. Lance landed a bite mark, making Keith yelp and grab his hair hungrily and aggressively. It felt like they were both animals in heat.

He hopes he got this award again next round.

Since they did win.

**Song: Arctic Monkeys- Do I Wanna Know**   
** Suggested by @true_blue_dream **


	20. Chapter 20

It was nighttime. Cool breeze could be felt on Keith's bare back, Sending chills up his spine. His eyes opened slowly, Lance in his view of vision. Lance had one arm on the Korean's waist, another underneath Keith's head. The warmth of physical contact was soothing. Such as their love for each other. Their love was not ephemeral. It was eternal, welcoming, a home in its purest form.

But it was new.

Unstable in some areas.

The cause was, hate to admit it,

Lotor.

There were times where they argued about certain things specifying Lotor. For example, Lance compared him to Lotor whenever they fought. The reasons for fighting would be because Lance would try to blame everything on Lotor's death as if he could never be responsible for anything. Another would be because Keith kept smoking in the house. At times it was because of hurtful outburst from Lance, which was unlike him. Keith always got hot-headed and cursed at his ignorant (but lovable) boyfriend for being such an ass.

They never argued liked that when they were friends. So, it often scared Keith at times.   
Abandonment was not something that he was fond of. Especially if Lance ever left him.

He sniffled, tears streaming to the arm he laid on so comfortably. If they keep fighting like that, Keith might say something that could really hurt him. And, he never wants to hurt him in any way possible. He's just too good for him. Isn't he?

Maybe it wasn't really Lotor but if it wasn't for his death, Lance wouldn't be like this. However, Keith would never end up being in a relationship with Lance in the first place.

His mind was all over the place. A migraine stinging his head, an arrow to an apple.

What the hell was he thinking right now?

"K-Keith..," Lance called calmly. He wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend and placed a warm peck on his forehead.

"What's wrong? If I hurt you-"

"I hate myself," Keith cried. "I hate myself and you deserve so much better than a piece of shit like me. I'm disgusting. I'll never be like him!"

Lance used his free arm to reach for the lamp and turned the dim light on in order to get a somewhat clear view of Keith's face.

"Keith Kogane," Lance sternly says. "Look at me."

The crying boy hesitantly looked up to his lover's beautiful blue eyes. Another tear streamed down his face. Blurred by tears, Lance's face seemed nervous but nurturing. His breathing, which somehow turned into a wheeze, began to relax progressively.

"I don't know what you are thinking right now, but don't be afraid to speak to me about it. We're in this together, remember? You're not alone anymore. And if this is because of our arguments lately, I'm sorry."

Lance rubs Keith's back in corked m circles, the other boy responding by cuddling closer and closing the gap. His heart returned to its normal rate.

"I'm not him, Lancey."

"I know."

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"Quit comparing me to him."

"I promise, my love"

"kiss me."

Lance moved forward and gave a gentle peck on his boyfriend's soft pink lips. Keith passionately returned it.

The long-haired boy was having his hair down by his hot Cuban boyfriend. Hair French braided and made into a cute bun in the back of his head. A couple strands fell out, but he just wanted Lance to touch him whatever way possible.   
__________________________________   
"Babe, we haven't been on a date in a while. Wanna go out somewhere," the said Cuban asked his lovely Korean cutie.

Keith let a long hum, displaying that he's thinking about it. He then gives a slight nod and a smile, bright enough to light the room.

"Where do you want to go this time?"

"Hmm," the paler boy replied hesitantly. "I want to the go...hmmm...the beach!"

A smile formed on Lance's face. He'd love to see his cute boyfriend in a swimsuit in that nice hot sun.

Thank you gay gods.   
____________________________________   
"May I ask why IS EVERYONE COMING ALONG??"   
"Because we can nitwit," Pidge replies to Lance without glancing from her Nintendo DS.

"Keith invited us all. He said it would be a great time for us to bond," Shiro explained, Allura laying on one side of Shiro and Matt sleeping on the other side.

"I don't know Shiro that well, but I gotta say he's right, plus I didn't want to miss making the food for our cookout," Hunk explained in a cheerful tone.

Keith walks over to sit on Lance's lap. His legs were crossed and so was his arms. Lance tensed at the sudden contact of Keith's ass rubbing on his own crotch.

"Come on Lance, this is going to be fun. I promise you won't want to forget it," Keith whispered the last sentence in his ear. The dom shivered in his seat like a sub, almost bucking his hips up against Keith.

"No, you gays can go fuck somewhere else. I'm not watching live gay porn okay," Pidge complained.

Hunk covered his face in embarrassment and everyone else paid no mind, especially Coran, who was driving this RV.

I apologize this chapter was pretty short, I knew my free time is gonna be  bleh  this week so I tried to get as much as I could do for this chapter. Please vote and comment. Also please let me  know  if I have any grammar errors. Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

It was nighttime. Cool breeze could be felt on Keith's bare back, Sending chills up his spine. His eyes opened slowly, Lance in his view of vision. Lance had one arm on the Korean's waist, another underneath Keith's head. The warmth of physical contact was soothing. Such as their love for each other. Their love was not ephemeral. It was eternal, welcoming, a home in its purest form.

But it was new.

Unstable in some areas.

The cause was, hate to admit it,

Lotor.

There were times where they argued about certain things specifying Lotor. For example, Lance compared him to Lotor whenever they fought. The reasons for fighting would be because Lance would try to blame everything on Lotor's death as if he could never be responsible for anything. Another would be because Keith kept smoking in the house. At times it was because of hurtful outburst from Lance, which was unlike him. Keith always got hot-headed and cursed at his ignorant (but lovable) boyfriend for being such an ass.

They never argued liked that when they were friends. So, it often scared Keith at times.   
Abandonment was not something that he was fond of. Especially if Lance ever left him.

He sniffled, tears streaming to the arm he laid on so comfortably. If they keep fighting like that, Keith might say something that could really hurt him. And, he never wants to hurt him in any way possible. He's just too good for him. Isn't he?

Maybe it wasn't really Lotor but if it wasn't for his death, Lance wouldn't be like this. However, Keith would never end up being in a relationship with Lance in the first place.

His mind was all over the place. A migraine stinging his head, an arrow to an apple.

What the hell was he thinking right now?

"K-Keith..," Lance called calmly. He wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend and placed a warm peck on his forehead.

"What's wrong? If I hurt you-"

"I hate myself," Keith cried. "I hate myself and you deserve so much better than a piece of shit like me. I'm disgusting. I'll never be like him!"

Lance used his free arm to reach for the lamp and turned the dim light on in order to get a somewhat clear view of Keith's face.

"Keith Kogane," Lance sternly says. "Look at me."

The crying boy hesitantly looked up to his lover's beautiful blue eyes. Another tear streamed down his face. Blurred by tears, Lance's face seemed nervous but nurturing. His breathing, which somehow turned into a wheeze, began to relax progressively.

"I don't know what you are thinking right now, but don't be afraid to speak to me about it. We're in this together, remember? You're not alone anymore. And if this is because of our arguments lately, I'm sorry."

Lance rubs Keith's back in corked m circles, the other boy responding by cuddling closer and closing the gap. His heart returned to its normal rate.

"I'm not him, Lancey."

"I know."

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"Quit comparing me to him."

"I promise, my love"

"kiss me."

Lance moved forward and gave a gentle peck on his boyfriend's soft pink lips. Keith passionately returned it.

The long-haired boy was having his hair down by his hot Cuban boyfriend. Hair French braided and made into a cute bun in the back of his head. A couple strands fell out, but he just wanted Lance to touch him whatever way possible.   
__________________________________   
"Babe, we haven't been on a date in a while. Wanna go out somewhere," the said Cuban asked his lovely Korean cutie.

Keith let a long hum, displaying that he's thinking about it. He then gives a slight nod and a smile, bright enough to light the room.

"Where do you want to go this time?"

"Hmm," the paler boy replied hesitantly. "I want to the go...hmmm...the beach!"

A smile formed on Lance's face. He'd love to see his cute boyfriend in a swimsuit in that nice hot sun.

Thank you gay gods.   
____________________________________   
"May I ask why IS EVERYONE COMING ALONG??"   
"Because we can nitwit," Pidge replies to Lance without glancing from her Nintendo DS.

"Keith invited us all. He said it would be a great time for us to bond," Shiro explained, Allura laying on one side of Shiro and Matt sleeping on the other side.

"I don't know Shiro that well, but I gotta say he's right, plus I didn't want to miss making the food for our cookout," Hunk explained in a cheerful tone.

Keith walks over to sit on Lance's lap. His legs were crossed and so was his arms. Lance tensed at the sudden contact of Keith's ass rubbing on his own crotch.

"Come on Lance, this is going to be fun. I promise you won't want to forget it," Keith whispered the last sentence in his ear. The dom shivered in his seat like a sub, almost bucking his hips up against Keith.

"No, you gays can go fuck somewhere else. I'm not watching live gay porn okay," Pidge complained.

Hunk covered his face in embarrassment and everyone else paid no mind, especially Coran, who was driving this RV.

I apologize this chapter was pretty short, I knew my free time is gonna be  bleh  this week so I tried to get as much as I could do for this chapter. Please vote and comment. Also please let me  know  if I have any grammar errors. Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

**Sooo** **...took me about 6 hours to get this chapter done. This will probably be quite a long read. I hope it's good enough. I am having trouble on Archive, it deleted all of my chapters and will not let me publish so they will get their update later. I'm so sorry about that guys. I tried for 2 hours, it will not work for some reason. Hopefully, it'll work tomorrow. Please enjoy, spread around with friends. Vote, Follow, comment, Save to your library to get updates immediately! Thanks for reading!**

That morning, Lance woke up hyperventilating.

They got back home last night from the trip. The aching butts from sitting in the RV for hours. The lack of sleep he endured because of how anxious Lance was and it even bothered Keith to an extent. Keith couldn't blame him for his long-term panic.

Today was the day, after all.

The

Final

Round.

This was the round that he would end up meeting the other contestants. And, God, was he so antisocial. He wasn't ready for the massive amount of jealousy and the tower of self-esteem that will be bull-dozed down this day.

He didn't feel ready.

Keith got up first to make breakfast this time, knowing Lance was fixated on the barrier of two results that may happen:

1\. They lose, and he gives up singing completely or

2\. They win, and his dad will really be proud of him for once

He thought about him. His dad. It had been a while, years he might say. Lance didn't live far from his family, yet he pretended he did. The things his father did, making him not ever mention or see his sister again. Being kicked out after the death of his first and former love in his life. He felt like all his father wanted was just to benefit.

But what about Lance?

No one asked what he wanted.

Keith did, that's why he's here anyway. Why he hasn't grabbed that razor in ages. Keith didn't mind hearing about how Lotor was.

Strong, compassionate, someone meant to love and be loved. He was selfless and saw the best in Lance.

Keith was that too, and that kept Lance wanting to strive each day.

 _Keith_. The name of his lover escaped his lips oh so quietly. He was perfect; from every frolic of hair to his cute pale feet.

The Cuban rose up slowly from the bed, realizing that his hyperventilating had come to an end. He lifted the covers slowly and moved his legs off the bed carefully. Rising from the bed, he made his way to the kitchen.

There stood Keith with Lance's blue shirt, making pancakes and humming the song they chose for today's last round. The top had fit Lance very well but was oversized on Keith. The top was down to Keith's knees. The food and he looked both delicious.

 _He cooked again_ , Lance thought.  _That lover boy...if only he could do it forever. This morning routine, his smile, his touch..._

Lance groaned, trying to calm the uncomfortable tree in his pants. He went to take a shower, got dressed, and went into the Kitchen.

Keith must've heard Lance's footsteps because after the first step into the kitchen he said, "Good morning, my love." He turned around with two plates of pancakes.

The Korean walked cautiously to the table so he wouldn't drop the food. Once he set it down onto the table, he gave Lance a soft kiss on his forehead. Lance whined and pulled his small boyfriend closer, contacting their lips.

Keith backed up, a soft pink blush on his cheeks and ears. "You're awfully touchy this morning. Nervous?"

The tall boy gave a slight nod as he picked up the fork and began to dig in. Keith made a quiet sigh and sat down in the chair next to Lance. "I know this must be really hard for you, but no matter what I just want to say that I love you. No matter what. You make me happy and I could never ask anyone else to be my boyfriend. You treat me so well and make me feel special."

Keith put this hand over Lance's.

"I'm so happy. That I met you, I mean. I always want to be with you like this."

Lance looked up from his plate and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. The intense squeezing in his abdomen was normal, wasn't it? He was suddenly getting hot and panicking internally.

"Yea, so do I," Lance croaked.

...

"Alright contestants. This is the final round," the judge states. She is a blonde with long hair and strange purple eyes. Her dress was pink and blue with a black belt. The weirdest part was the blue tattoo marks under her eyes.

In the room was about 5 people, excluding Lance and Keith. One of the people Lance can remember was Shay, who was standing in front of him. She didn't recognize him just yet, maybe because he was looking and feeling better than ever.

Shay was known in school to have geeks and talent at once. Her grades placed her in the top 10 for their class, and her deep voice gave chills for children and adults alike. She could move the crowd the second her mouth exhorts a song. Shay was good. Almost as good as Lance even, which made him a little nervous.

"You can call me Romelle, I'm your final judge for today. Please, let's all show companionship and be kind to each other. There are two final judges for this round."

The two judges appear from nowhere. One person was a dark-skinned guy with short dreads. He was tall and well-built.  _Hot,_ Lance says in his mind.  _Not as hot as my princess though. Can look at the menu but can't touch._

Lance was slightly startled by the soft gesture from his left hand. He looked to the source and saw Keith's face red. He could tell that his short, hot-tempered princess was going to explode with jealousy. He gave a soft smile to reassure him that he is Keith's. No one else's.

The next sentence the judge spouts makes Keith squeeze Lance's hand until his knuckles turned pale.

"This is Griffin, the next is-"

"What the fuck," spurts. Everyone turns around and looks at Keith. He felt eyes of irritation.

He always hated when people looked at him. That's his only weakness on stage, too much attention. He could feel his heart shiver through his clothing. The quickened pulse from his neck was evident if anyone looked closely.

Lance dragged Keith out of the room once the judges finished talking and sent everyone to go and practice. Lance could tell, Griffin was eyeing him. Really eyeing him. Like he was a piece of candy.

Or a toy.

Maybe his personal whore.

Reaching to the nearest door that led outside, Lance gave Keith time to breathe before saying anything.

"Griffin did more than what you told me, didn't he," Lanced asked cautiously. He could see his lover's shoulders tense, head dropping to stare at the ground. Hands were taut to the extent that he could draw blood of her clenched his fists any harder.

"I," Keith began.

** BEGINNING FLASHBACK **

**  *WARNING: CONTAINS HINTS OF NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL ACTIONS* YOU MAY SKIP  TO WHERE IT SAYS "END OF FLASHBACK" **

"Keith," Shiro said. He sat down next to me on my bed. I never invited him in, he just walks in as if he owns the place. Rude as hell.

Well, maybe I have no right to say that.

Shiro didn't have white hair as he did now. His hair was completely black, and his arm...it was there too.

He told me that I should be more focused in class, even if my grades were nearly perfect. I hated hearing that same bullshit constantly. It made my blood boil and my desire to destruct only increased.

I was known for being a hothead. I would snap and argue with teachers all the time. Some of my classmates would say that James was a god, while I was Satan himself. I didn't try to be like this.

If only they knew, right? How I became this way.

...

One night, I walked home by myself. I stumbled upon a dark alley on the side of a hotel. The narrow walkway ended with a group jumping some kid. That's all I could see from the shadows anyways.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump_

My chest was aching, breath hitched and a near panic was possible and present. I should've walked -no- ran away that night. I wish I fled. I could've gone about my night and pretended I didn't see a thing, which I didn't until someone stopped kicking the kid and walked towards me. The tall and quite muscular figure snatched me by my arm, a stinging sensation that flowed from my shoulder to my fingertips. The first line that was said would never leave my memory.

"Wanna play, Kogane?"

Suddenly, I was dragged into the darkness. I could hardly see a thing. I struggled, but I was too weak. I could feel my shirt being pulled, cold hands touching from my stomach to my chest.

"Wow, your chest feels like a girl's. You got boobs Kogane," the same voice spoke. Laughter from the group erupted. I wriggled and cursed angrily. "Keep your dirty fucking hands on me you fucker!"

After a while, I lost energy. Bruises from my legs and arms kept me from moving.

I stayed there.

I had to endure.

I thought about Adam, the only person other than Shiro and Shiro's parents to accept me as a family. I remembered how young I was when they took me in.

I felt warmth then.

It's cold now.

I felt loved then.

I feel disgusted now.

Every touch was of evil intention.

I'm being touched like a whore.

I feel dirty.

Can it stop?

I endure.

The second the moonlight hit the alley, I saw his face.

Light brown hair.

Black eyes.

Griffin. James Griffin. He always despised me. Ever since we were kids. He hated that someone was better than him, smarter than him. The Griffin at school was all about doing the petty, little teasing.

Who is this guy, now? Keep your hands off me. Don't unzip my pants. Stop. Stop. Please.

"STOP," I managed to scream. I got kicked in the face but someone's foot. I passed out. Even when I was conscious, I could still feel their hands. Touching my ass. My chest. My inner thighs. Someone's forcing their tongue in. It's disgusting.

I'm disgusting.

...

I got home and closed the front door as silently as possible. I turn around and was startled by Adam standing in my way. "Where were you," Adam asks. Even with his glasses on, I could tell he was worn out waiting for me, his foster brother-in-law, to get home safely.

Adam leans in to look closely at my face. I averted his gaze by looking to the right, seeing Shiro standing between the living room and the front hallway. "I was out," I croaked. I didn't notice that my voice was gone. Maybe because of the fingers that were forced in my throat to keep my quiet as they had their fun with me.

Toyed with me.

I try not to cry by biting my lip, painful but necessary.

"What do you mean by 'out," Shiro asked. Suspicion was already rising. I spit out my next statement like it was a swear. "What do you know, my mom never cared why should you?"

Shiro flinches at my aggressive retort. Then, he pretends as if he was not affected. "We aren't your mother. We're your family. We never treated you like the way she did. We loved you the right way. I never want to hear that tone with you again."

I felt guilt rise to my throat, drowning me and keeping me from saying another word. I nod slowly. And squeak out a "sorry." Adam sighs and hugs me. Arms around my small body like I was a delicate porcelain doll. He kisses my cheek and rests his head on my shoulder.

"We were worried about you," Adam exclaims. "Please make sure you're back by curfew next time okay? We don't want you to get hurt."

Shiro comes toward our hug bubble and wraps his arms around the both of us. "You do not have to tell me where you went, just make sure you come home. You have a family who cares about you and loves you. We just want to keep you safe. If there's anything you need to talk to us about, we'll support you every step of the way."

This warmth was what made me forget about those horrid events.

Until the next Monday.

....

Griffin had pictures. Of me. Naked. He threatened to share them around the school if I didn't listen to his every order. I let my grades slip. I let his hands roam more and more. Farther and farther he got to touch me. He even made me kiss back. This was my hell. I couldn't take this daily abuse anymore. Adam caught me cutting, he took me to the hospital. I still never told them what happened until the loss happened.

When we lost Adam. Shiro had lost his arm. The day of the funeral, I told Shiro what had happened with James. We both tried to report, but his reputation was too good for anyone to believe us. Griffin shared the nudes. And he didn't touch me anymore afterward. He let the school take over. I wanted to give up and kill myself. I couldn't stand the suffering any longer.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

  
"That was until I found you," Keith says, resting his head on Lance's shoulder. "Your voice moved me. You were my salvation, I guess."

Lance nodded slightly. He didn't know how to feel about the situation or how to act upon it. He sat there, silent. The sound of soft wind flew by, carrying a few leaves off the ground.

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you even more," Keith responds, followed an awkward laugh. "What is this suddenly?"

Lance got up and looked into his lover's eyes.

"I want to be with you," Lance declares.

"So...do I?"

"So-"

Lance fumbles in his pocket. A small jar of leaves is in his hand once he takes it out. Keith glares at it and back at Lance. "What the fuck, babe?"

Lance hands it to Keith and tells him to open it and pour it out.

Once he does so, a strong wind hits them, along with the autumn leaves that came out of the jar.

"I know you love fall, I collected those and saved them for you," Lance exclaimed excitingly. Keith raised a brow, demonstrating a clear sign of conclusion. He looks at the ground and sees something shining peeking from under a leaf. He reaches towards it and picks it up.

A ring. A diamond ring.

Keith looks at lance in alarm, heart ripped to shreds once Lance kneels and smiles at him.

"I mean I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know, probably a bad time but I can't choose a better time than this. You shared something with me that is hard to do. I know, you had trust issues. But you trusted me. You trusted me enough to touch you. You trusted me enough to listen to your problems and insecurities. I love you still. I love every damn bit of you and I just," Lance tears up.

"I need you. Forever. You're like, the future. MY future."

The tears began to fall on his pale face. Keith wipes them off and rubs his eyes. He is moved and enraptured by how he deserved someone as perfect as Lance.

"Marry me," Keith says. Lance begins laughing abruptly, holding his stomach and looks back up.

"I was supposed to ask you that dumb ass."

Keith's blush could be seen miles away. He covers his face and makes an "oh" sound.

"I'll marry you, Keith."

"I want to marry you too."

"I know, you just demanded me to."

"Shut up, please."

"I love you."

"I love you most."

**So if you had read the flashback, I used my personal experience and played it into the story. I don't mind sharing something that personal because I had overcome it after several years of dealing with it. I had people to help me pull through and I'm strong enough to not let that hurt me anymore. Sorry for the rant but for people who have dealt with rape or sexual harassment, I'm here with you. Message me if need be, and I'll help any way I can. follow my account on Instagram:** **blueemetamorphosis** **for the positivity you may need. You can also message me on there. Thank you!**


	23. Extra- My Winter, Your Summer

Our lives were so different  
But, the similar.   
People complained about our season the same  
But the complaint itself was the opposite  
"Too hot"  
"Too cold"  
People never wanted to come out at all when we were present.   
Yet, people wanted to explore when we were subtle.   
In the summer, there were ice cream, pools, and natural tan that stick on their skin like the chills of your snowflake.  
In the winter, there were snowmen, sledding, and the feeling of your precious icy gifts settle on their tongues.   
You, Lance, were that winter.  
I, Keith, was that summer.   
All the same but oh so different.  
We balance each other with the concept of fall and spring.   
Your power dominated during the Autumn.  
My power dominated during the spring.   
My flowers grow while your leaves fall.  
The sweet honeysuckle the bees feed.  
The berries are hidden for the sweet slumber of the bears.   
I needed to make your berries, you needed to prepare my honey.  
My winter, your summer.   
My Lance, your Keith.   
Separate but the same.  
As we touch each other through the frosted and sweaty palms, the balance of warmth holds our hearts.

.....

"That's so gay..." Lance cries. He sniffles and laughs, wiping his tears with his sleeves.

Keith made this poem for his class a couple weeks ago. As an art student, poems were a must.

And, to be frank, this touchy-feely kind of literature was certainly not his specialty.   
He worked his ass off on it, though, maybe it needed more work.   
Oh well, he got an 85. Better than nothing during these desperate times.   
His scholarship needs to stay alive.

Keith remembered that Lance was having a break from college before reapplying for the summer semester. This was the fall, however, so he didn't mind not having their schedules overlap like last summer.

He hated not seeing his lover boy often. Thinking about his plump tan lips against his thin pink was destroying him mentally during those couple of months. Keith wasn't sure if he could really stand it.

"It was beautiful," Lance said. "It made me feel...so weird. Like, like I want to just hold you right now. Is that okay? To hold you?"

Keith got on top of Lance and laid his head on his lover's chest. He could feel the faint heartbeat of his relaxed boyfriend and the fingers twirling his black locks of long hair.

Lance began to hum, sending vibrations from his chest to Keith's ear.

It was these days that Keith loved. Being treated like a princess, pampered and all.

It was something he never thought could happen. Compared to how his life was before.

With that guy.  
The one who didn't know how to keep his dirty hands off.

Lance traced his fingers along his baby boy's spine. Keith snapped out of his train of thought and moaned quietly. He looked up at Lance, who was blushing terribly.

"Uh, are you okay Keith," Lance asked.

He sat up, looking at Lance in the eyes.

"I don't know but I want to do it."

Keith lifted Lance's shirt up, revealing abs and pecks from when his boyfriend started working out a few months before.

Hot.

Keith also liked Lance's hobby at the shooting range. He just looked so badass....made Keith want Lance to make his ass bad...

What the fuck?

Keith realized what he had said and thought and turned away, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Sorry, I got carried..awa-"

Lance pulled Keith down and got on top swiftly. Knees are on both side of Keith's hips, groins rubbing against each other delicately.

"L-Lance, what are you-"

Kiss.

"Can you stop and talk to m-"

Kiss kiss.

"God..." Kiss. "Lance," Keith moaned out. The pale boy wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close gently.

"I feel like I'll end up making a mess out of you if you keep acting cutesy on me. Okay, chica?"

Keith melted in an instant.  _This_  is exactly why he can't be away from his Lancey for more than 48 hours. 

"Lance, I love you," Keith whispered. 

"I know, I love you even more."

Little did Keith know, the engagement ring was hidden under the mattress.

** I know this isn't much and I'm so sorry! I had been having quite a rough time at home... BUTTT the chapter to continue to story will arrive!  **

** I also have a question... **

** Should I do a Catra x Adora or Adora x Glimmer??? OR Glimmer x Bow? What ships do you want me to do? I'll make one-shots out of them! **

 


	24. Chapter 24

Keith and Lance ran back into the building. Right on time for their final round. The engaged couple didn't worry about not being able to practice. Their voices were connected as well as their hearts. The confidence that they could win this was high. 

*Lance's Perspective*

I could tell Keith was still a bit nervous. After dating him for so long, I could tell from the slightest movements or hints on how he was really feeling.  

The slight constant squeezing of his hand was his struggling self-restraint from showing the most common sign. The tapping of his feet was quiet, but loud enough for me to hear. He's looking down slightly when he usually looks straight ahead unless he has to look at something. Keith couldn't fool me no matter how hard he tried. 

I knew my fiance more than anyone. I'll never think otherwise. 

His taste in music, food, his birthday (except for the one time I forgot...shut up), everything. Well, almost everything. Maybe I'll know once I do give him that last name.

_Keith McClain_

I love the sound of that.

"Mr. McClain, I can help but wonder what is bothering you," I said jokingly to lighten up his heavy mood. Another reason why we were compatible. We could always balance each other out.  Yin and yang. Peanut butter and jelly. Bonnie and Clyde. 

Keith looked into my eyes, blushing furiously in his seat. 

*Keith's perspective*

This little shit did not just call me Mr. McClain.

As nice as it sounds, I kind of hoped that I'd have my last name instead...

_Lance_ _Kogane_

Fuck that, nevermind. 

But, I was feeling nervous. Griffin is here, I am suddenly a fiance, and I feel like we'll mess up because of me. The way he looked at me reminded me of those days again. The chill touched my neck with its fingertips and began to rub down my spine.  

I looked up and I felt my blood rushing. Griffin was staring into my soul. I could feel his inner demon's conscience, slowly growing larger in size as it hovers over me. It can see through me. It's piercing eyes gazing into my eyes. I felt so small, so incompetent. It wants to eat me alive. I hold my breath, I couldn't even blink my eyes. It's the devil. It's Satan himself. Don't touch me. Stay away from me, stay-

*Lance's perspective*

I use my hands to bring Keith's face to mine, kissing him passionately. Keith squeaks and lets out a soft moan. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me closer. I back up a little to see his face. Another thing I know about him, his eyes sparkle like stars when he looks at me. As if I was a miracle. The light of his entire existence and all that he was. The look of passion, everlasting love for someone like me. 

I had never been so blessed to see such beauty as this. 

Keith smiles, his pearly white teeth beaming as much as the twinkle in his eyes. I could tell exactly what he was thinking. He knows that but still tells me anyways. "I love you."

*Keith's perspective*

Lance probably already knew exactly what I was going to say. But the fear washed away in an instant. Lance's light managed to dominate Griffin's darkness. The room seemed brighter than the last time I checked. I stare into Lance's eyes, smiling. I knew exactly what he would say, but I wanted to hear his sweet love talk. The voice that would make me drop to the floor and fall through to heaven. The tone that gave me touched me in all the good spots of my heart and mind. 

"Keith, you and I will be married. Up till then and afterward, I will protect you," Lance states as he grabs my arms and lays my hands on top of his. "He's not going to touch you. Only I will, okay? So think of it like that. You and I will win this and piss him off."

I got up and sat on Lance's lap, my back laying on his chest. "Yes, hubby," I say purposely loud enough for Griffin to hear. I stare into his eyes bravely as Lance kisses my shoulder. "That's my princess," my husband said.

Griffin makes a "pissed the fuck off" face and turns back around. A sly smile crept on my face. 

Fuck you, Griffin. I won't be scared anymore. I have my husband to protect me.

.

.

.

Keith and Lance got onto the stage after getting their makeup and outfits on. Keith was wearing a yellow, crop-top hoodie that said "Burn it" on the front. You could see the fishnet he wore under his pants, creeping just above his hips. Keith's hair was in a ponytail, laying his back erotically. He wore a black choker and all his piercings were black studs. He even had his special eyeliner on, winged perfectly for his eye shape. Griffin stared in awe. He didn't really notice how Keith looked until now. He had upgraded since middle school.

He really wanted this man to be his little pet. The thought of wanting Keith to be his and his only really turned him on. James could see Keith in a collar picked just for him, calling him master. This ass-I mean- guy felt like he could take him away from Lance. After all, no one was more perfect than James was. 

Lance was wearing a yellow hoodie that said: "He's my flame" on it. He wore black jogging pants and white sneakers. All his piercings were also black. 

Griffin didn't like how they matched clothes every round. How did he know, you ask? 

Well, Instajam is a thing. Even for a famous gay couple who is in this viral competition.  **(I know, the name is a cringe and I apologize)**

Yes. Their performances are on TV (and on YouDude). And, their social media was shared. As one of the judges, he would end up knowing this information. Their couple outfits and their voices together pissed him off on a whole different level. There was always a few girls talking about how cute the couple was or how hot they were. 

One time, he heard these three girls talking about them to each other in the subway. "Keith is totally my type. A sexy guy who can rock female clothing better than I can? Sign me up. There is no man more beautiful than he is. I mean look at his hair," one girl cried. "Lance is more like my type. Hispanics were always hot, especially his accent? My legs would give out if I heard it in person," another girl said. "You could see the love between them. I don't think anyone could break them up no matter how hard they try," a third girl explains. 

"I could,"  he thought to himself. "Because he was mine, to begin with. I still have power over him. The most beautiful man of them all."

He had to have him.  _Keith._

Keith was that rosebud hidden in the tall blades of grass in the evening. Hard to see, yet glowed just enough for a few keen-eyed people to notice. Someone who seemed better than anyone. That's why James wanted him. To make him his and his only. The most beautiful Dandelion in the field. More beautiful when he was weak and withered under his feet. 

Keith and Lance looked into the camera in front of them. The large audience who watched within the stage and who were possibly watching at home had their eyes on them. 

** SO.....hi. it's been over a month. I know, taking a month to write two chapters at most is just irritating. But you've been patient and I couldn't have been any more appreciative! Thank you for sticking around, I'm posting the next chapter today as well! **


	25. Chapter 25

"We wrote this song together, and we thought we could share this with you, " Keith said. He felt Lance grab ahold of his hand. The small boy looked over to Lance.

Blue eyes met his lilac again. This time, it had more meaning. They were becoming something that could last forever. A married couple. They went this far together and of course, they would end this with a bang. Ending this stage with placing an unforgettable image in the heads of the audience. Their love was there. Their existence was there. And even if they didn't win, the everlasting memory is what really mattered.

Keith gave off a smile of intense love and affection. Without Lance, he wouldn't be here. Without Keith, Lance wouldn't have been living right now. Not like this.

Without each other, their roads would have been lost. But, they found one another. Their lives were fated to be tied together like the red string of fate.

Keith and Lance were one. A unity of summer and winter.

"This song is made straight from our love and your hearts. And- writing this song- we got to relive our love story," Lance explains. " I'm not good with speeches like this, but thank you for giving us this chance to fall in love in the best way." He looks back at Keith again and mouths, "Are you ready?"

Keith grins, mouthing," Yes."

The background music has spread around the building, like a warm blanket that just got out of the dryer. 

The crowd was waiting to hear them, and that's what made Lance join chorus back then. Lotor was the cause too but the catalyst of making him stay was this everlasting feeling of gratitude and relaxation. He could sing just about anything and the audience would be pleased. This was the stage of equality, freedom, and challenge. Their eyes and ears fed Lance the affection of acceptance. They took him for all he is, all he was. There never was an uneasiness that Lance could recall. And, Keith? Well, his voice that carefully and passionately embraced his very own- that was real love. This song was the embodiment of the two of them. What they had been through, what they had overcome, was all into this one piece of music.

This one piece.

.....

"What is that," Lance asked. Lotor was playing on his piano, writing his sheet music at the same time.   
"I'm writing a song," Lotor replied.   
The smaller boy rolled his eyes moved towards his boyfriend. "Oh my gosh, really? Because just looking at you I could NEVER guess that," Lance said sarcastically.

The pianist made a gentle chuckle that touched Lance so sweetly, sending light shivers down his spine.   
"What kind of song?" Lance sat on Lotor's lap, resting his back again his lover's chest.   
"I'm not sure yet, but I know that it's your song."

Lance turned and looked into his eyes. "My song...?"

"Yes, my Prince. Your song," Lotor smiled. Lance never did have a song that was his and his alone. He always sang everyone else's songs. This made him feel warm in his chest and tingly at the pit of his stomach. "My song...." Lance processed.

"Yes, Lance, this is your song."

...

 **Keith:**   _I'm gonna pick up the pieces_  
 _And build a Lego house_  
 _When things go wrong we can knock it down_  
 _My three words have two meanings_  
 _There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you_

Keith looks at Lance, slowly reaching to grab his hand. Lance notices and interlaces their fingers together.

** Lance: ** _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_   
_And if you're broke I'll mend ya_   
_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_   
_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_   
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_   
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_   
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_   
_I'll do it all for you in time_   
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

Lance and Keith touched the hearts of every person that were watching. The engaged lovers could hear the fireworks exploding in their chests, stomach churning in the best kind of way. Every bit of their worries, their guilt, their insecurities, were all replenished. Simply because they had each other. Griffin hated to realize that. Especially the fact that they were practically married, seeing their rings on their fingers. Was there really no way? Their voices in person had so much more depth of feeling that even an insane person like him could never match.

So, he came with the conclusion to let it be. He never liked getting into a conflict with the low chance of him winning. Wasn't his taste. Oh well, there were other dolls waiting in store.

He turns to one of the judges and says he has to go home because "he left the stove on."

The staff allowed James to leave and continued without him.

**Keith:** _I'm gonna paint you by numbers and color you in_   
_If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_And I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours_   
_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_   
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_   
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time_   
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_   
  


**Lance:** _Don't hold me down_   
_I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

_And if it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_

**Keith:** _And if you're broken I'll mend ya_   
_And keep you sheltered from_

**Klance** **:**   _the storm that's raging on now_  
 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_   
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

**Lance:** _I'm out of sight_

**Keith:** _I'm out of mind_

**KLance:** _I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

**Lance** **:** **** _I'm out of touch,_

**Keith:** _I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_   
_And out of all these things I've done,_

_**Klance: I'll love you better now** _

.  
.  
.

Keith and Lance came home from the final round. It was emotionally exhausting and they had a much-needed rest.

Lance is in the kitchen, scrolling through his phone at the table until he gets a video call.

It's Allura.   
"Hey, how are you guys feeling," she asked worryingly.

"I'm doing alright, sis," Lance replied. "And I think Keith might just drink to death. He's drunk to the point that alcohol is now is bloodstream..."

He looked at his fiancée prancing around and mumbling a bunch of vulgar languages.

"Wow, sounds exciting. Congrats on making it by the way. I'm so proud of you."

Lance smiled. He bites his lip gently, trying to contain his joy. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without Keith though."

"You said that three times on the stage after they pronounced your name. Nearly all the audience wanted you guys to win. I could tell by their screams." Allura mocked the reaction of the audience. "The performance was such a touching piece, there was obvious chance that you guys would make it." She looks to the side and the phone suddenly shakes. Lance makes a confused face as he hears bickering from Allura and another person. The phone is snatched.

"Sup, dude," Matt greets. Lance laughs, covering his mouth to keep it at a low volume.

"Hey, thanks for coming to see us, man. We both appreciate it," Lance says.

"Yeah yeah  _we,_  you and that new  _fiancée_  of yours are too gay for me to handle," Matt jokes.

Lance nods, "Ok hypocrite. I recall you calling Shiro daddy one time in the bathroom, do two men share the same stall?"

Matt screams and waves his hands around violently. "Can you shut the fuck up McClain?!"

"I don't know can you have the decency of not fucking in the public stal-"

Matt interrupts, hollering once more and hangs up.

"What the hell is that babe," Keith slurs as he struggles to walk seductively to Lance.

Lance finds it too cute to take it seriously. He puts his phone in his pocket and walks towards Keith.

"Nothing honey. Just watching something."

"Can I watch too?"

"It's over now. Let's get to sleep alright?"

Keith puffs his cheeks. "Okay."

"Good boy," Lance praises.

Lance picks Keith up and brings him to the bed. He tucks him in and gets into bed himself.

He looks at the ceiling, thinking about the night's events.

...

"The winners of The Sing-Off is"   
There are rapid drums in the back.   
"Keith and Lance with the song Lego house!"  
The crowd screams, cheering and raising their hands.

Keith holds his hands to his mouth, flabbergasted.

Lance could feel the rising heart rate in his chest and the shortage of breath from his lungs.

_They won_

He couldn't believe it one bit. He squinted repeatedly just to see if he was dreaming. 

Holding Keith's hand and dragging him up on the stage, he made a speech. 

He couldn't quite remember what he said, but he certainly recalls Keith interrupting with "AND WE'RE GETTING MARRIED." The entire building was filled with screaming and cheering. 

Lance laughed to the memory and was content that he gave his award to Allura. 

You know, the free pass to that well-known music school. Allura wanted to sing, and this was her chance. She prepared to leave her job and finally follow her dream, which made her little brother the happiest person alive. Lance liked to sing but wanted to do it his own way. Not with a school.

Plus, he found astrology pretty cool to study. 

"Hey, Lance," Keith asked. Lance turned over to his princess, saying "hmm?" 

"That song that we wrote, you seemed to know exactly what the music sheet should be. How?"

Lance reached for Keith's cheek, caressing it. 

"It's a song that someone wrote for me."  
"Was it okay to share that with me? I'm sure it's important to you."  
"Of course. We're one now. You and I are we. So it isn't my song anymore. It became something much better," Lance answered right before he kisses his lover on the lips.

"This song is our song."

 

 


	26. And so ends the main story arc (there'll be more chapters!)

So that's the end of the main story arc. I had been writing this story for 7 months (can you believe it?) and I will thoroughly continue to edit the story until I'm completely satisfied. Thank you for reading! There will be a side arc starting next chapter around Lance and Allura's family.

And guess who might get to witness the wedding?

yes. you. 

I thought this would be great to put the family situation to the point where a family blessing is what is mainly needed. 

And that's as fiancees. (I know I'm clever) 

I had a lot of fun (and depression) with this story, but you guys made it all worth the while. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next arc (and maybe a few extras before the story begins)!


	27. It's been a while huh?

Hey guys, it has been a while...

I'm a senior in high school, so the second semester has been quite crazy. I will not leave the story unfinished and I will post on Wednesdays! For the fans that stayed, thank you for the commitment. For the new fans, welcome!


End file.
